Mi novio falso
by Afrodita1
Summary: Hermione le pide a Harry que sea su novio solo por un tiempo para que Ron entre en razón y se de cuenta de que a la que quiere no es Lavender sino a ella. ¿Pero qué pasaría si en el transcurso de su noviazgo falso Harry y Hermione comenzaran a sentir algo nuevo? ¿y si la mentira se convirtiera en algo... real? Porque muchos dicen que... "El que juega con fuego... se quema"
1. Harry por favor!

-Harry... por favor Harry... -rogó su mejor amiga mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-No -dijo el mago firmemente -, sabes que te apoyo, pero hacer algo así...

Harry cerró los ojos por un momento y negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera podía imaginárselo.

Hermione lo tomó del brazo sin darse por vencida.

-Harry yo he hecho muchas cosas por ti... y esto que te estoy pidiendo que hagas es solo una pequeña mentirita... -intentó convencerlo.

-¿Crees que fingir ser tu novio es una pequeña mentirita? -se quejó Harry mientras salían al jardín, caminaba apresurado hacia la práctica de Quidditch.

-Harry, es la única forma de que Ron entre en razón y se de cuenta de que... siente algo por mí -dijo desesperada -, no puedo soportar mas verlo con Lavender.

Harry volvió a suspirar.

-No Hermione, ¡no! -dijo cansado.

Harry sabía que Hermione estaba sufriendo mucho por la relación entre Ron y Lavender, lo sabía perfectamente porque era el el que siempre estaba allí para ofrecerle un abrazo de consuelo. Nunca había visto a su amiga tan triste. Pero no podía engañar a su mejor amigo, y menos con una mentira tan grande.

-Ginny podría ponerse celosa también... -soltó Hermione.

Harry miró a su mejor amiga enojado.

-Ella está con Dean Hermione, no voy a meterme en su relación -dijo decidido.

-Pero Harry...

-Basta Hermione, no quiero que hablemos mas del tema...

I

-Lavender es tan apasionada -dijo Ron en los vestidores -, cada día avanzamos mas y mas...

-Seguramente pronto lo harán... esa chica está desesperada por ti -dijo uno de sus compañeros -Pero Ron, tu relación con ella me sorprende, muchos creían que tu y Hermione... bueno ya sabes...

Ron se sorprendió.

-¿Hermione y yo? -preguntó soltando una carcajada -¡Ni loco me meto con ella!

Harry escuchaba aquella conversación mientras se sacaba la ropa de Quidditch.

Algo en el tono de Ron le decía que estaba mintiendo, detrás de toda esa arrogancia había un corazón roto. Se preguntó si era por Krum. Ron seguramente nunca había podido olvidar la sonrisa de Hermione mientras bailaba con aquel chico en el Baile de Navidad.

_Por favor Harry se mi novio por un tiempo... te prometo que solo serán unos días... solo eso... por favor..._

La voz de su amiga taladraba sus pensamientos como una dolorosa suplica.

Se abrochó la camisa mientras escuchaba como la lluvia golpeaba el techo con fuerza. Habían tenido que hacer mas corta la práctica por culpa de la tormenta.

Harry se quedó sentado por unos minutos pensando en aquella proposición. Quería que sus amigos estén juntos de una buena vez por todas... ¿pero sería ese un buen camino para lograrlo?

Harry fue el último de salir de sus compañeros.

Las nubes en el cielo eran tan grises y oscuras que parecía de noche, la lluvia caía fuertemente mientras los relámpagos iluminaban cada tanto el cielo. Harry se empapó enseguida, y cuando estaba a punto de caminar hacia el castillo, vio una figura sentada bajo un árbol.

-¿Hermione? -susurró para sí mismo.

La chica en ese instante levantó la mirada. Estaba titiritando de frío, completamente empapada.

Harry corrió hacia Hermione mientras ella se levantaba del suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó sorprendido mientras las gotas caían por su rostro rápidamente.

Hermione sonrió pero luego estornudó.

-Te estuve esperando yo... necesito que aceptes mi petición...

-Tonta, vas a enfermarte -se quejó Harry atrayéndola hacia el e intentando cubrirla con su cuerpo.

-Me mojaré igual Harry -dijo la chica rodando los ojos. Se alejó de su mejor amigo por un momento. Sus ojos se posaron en el y se veían tan suplicantes que a Harry comenzaban a hacerle efecto.

-No me mires así -dijo el chico suplicante.

-Necesito tu ayuda -dijo Her con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Harry suspiró mientras los truenos resonaban en el cielo.

Hermione lo abrazó con dulzura.

-Te necesito Harry, eres el único que me puede ayudar...

Su mejor amiga temblaba de pies a cabeza. A pesar de que había comenzado a llover hacía como una hora, ella lo había esperado.

-Esta bien... lo haré -se rindió Harry.

Hermione soltó un grito de alegría y besó la mejilla de Harry.

-¡Harry te amo! ¡Eres el mejor! -dijo explotando de felicidad y haciéndolo reír.

-Pero vamos adentro tonta, si no nos enfermaremos los dos, y falta poco para el partido... -dijo tomando su mano.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellos.

Hermione no dejaba de reír y bailar sobre la lluvia. Harry la miraba riendo.

-¿Crees que va a funcionar? -preguntó Harry sonriendo.

Hermione lo miro divertida.

-Si, Ron finalmente se dará cuenta de que me quiere... -dijo ilusionada -, yo también tardé en darme cuenta de que lo quería... y creo que fue cuando empezó a salir con Lavender que lo acepté, asique tal vez el también lo haga si comienzo a salir contigo...

Harry se mordió el labio, sabía que se metería en mas de un problema con esa farsa.

-Me pregunto si alguien nos creerá -dijo preocupado.

-Lo haremos creíble -dijo Her convencida.

-Pero... -ni siquiera se animaba a preguntarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Se supone que los novios se besan y esas cosas... ¿cómo lo haremos?

Hermione titubeó.

-No tenemos que hacerlo... a menos... a menos que sea realmente necesario...

-Her, sabes que te quiero, pero no creo que sea... capaz de hacerlo...

Hermione rio.

-No será necesario Harry, te lo garantizo.

Harry hizo una mueca, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ello.

La lluvia comenzó a aumentar, Hermione miró al cielo como si quisiera eliminar la lluvia con un hechizo.

-Vayamos corriendo -dijo el chico sintiendo como el barro comenzaba a mancharle la ropa.

Hermione asintió.

Los dos magos comenzaron a correr tomados de la mano, las risas no tardaron mucho en aparecer.

Hermione se cayó varias veces, provocando que Harry se cayera también.

La bruja apenas podía levantarse de la risa, a Harry le ocurrió lo mismo.

-Vamos a morir ahogados si no nos levantamos -dijo Her tentada.

Harry hizo fuerza para levantarse, sintiéndose mas pesado por su ropa mojada, y ayudó a su mejor amiga a levantarse sin parar de reír.

Continuaron corriendo lo mas rápido que pudieron, intentando pisar con cuidado.

Cuando llegaron al castillo suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Qué carajo... ? -exclamó Ron que estaba allí. Había estado preocupado por Harry que todavía no había vuelto, por lo que había decidido echar un vistazo afuera.

Los dos chicos voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver a Ron allí.

Ron los miró de arriba a abajo, ambos estaban empapados y manchados de barro, estaban riéndose y tomados de la mano.

Ron debió haberse quedado mirando por mucho tiempo las manos entrelazadas de sus dos mejores amigos, porque Hermione dijo:

-Me he animado a confesarle a Harry lo que siento por el... -dijo triunfal.

Ron se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Ustedes... ustedes dos... ? -ni siquiera podía articular palabra, miró a Harry interrogativo, y su amigo de gafas le sonrió.

-Hermione y yo comenzaremos a salir.


	2. Efectos positivos

Hermione le sonrió al espejo. Se sentía mala por generar una mentira tan grande. Pero por otro lado, sabía que era la única forma de hacer reaccionar a Ron. Verlo besarse con Lavender todos los días la había hecho llorar cada noche hasta sentir los ojos irritados. Pero ahora con su nuevo novio falso se sentía mas poderosa, sentía que podía lograr que Ron la mirara por primera vez, que tuviera celos, que la deseara.

Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, y fue a esperar a Harry fuera de la habitación de los chicos.

No tardó mucho en salir, Harry se acercó junto a Ron. El chico de gafas sonrió al verla, y tomó su mano dulcemente.

Ron miraba la escena sin poder creérselo.

Flash Back

-No lo entiendo, ¿cómo fue que Hermione y tu... ? -preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se metía a la cama.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Casi le era imposible no sonreír, su amigo se veía muy preocupado, algo que confirmó todas las dudas que Potter pudiera tener: a Ron le gustaba Hermione.

Ahora que Harry estaba mas seguro, decidió meterse de lleno en la mentira para lograr efectos mas rápidos.

-No lo se... ella es perfecta, hermosa... -dijo tranquilamente -, este año empecé a darme cuenta de que deseaba estar con ella...

Ron lo miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-No estaba seguro si ella sentía lo mismo y no quería arruinar nuestra amistad -mintió -, pero cuando ella me confesó que sentía algo por mí... le dije toda la verdad...

Ron suspiró mientras se recostaba en su almohada. Estaba frustrado.

-¿Y tú con Lavender? ¿Cómo están?

-Creo que bien... -dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

-No me digas que te gusta otra...

-No, no me gusta nadie mas... -dijo malhumorado tapándose con las sábanas.

Harry escondió su sonrisa en la almohada.

Estaba completamente sorprendido por los efectos que Hermione y el estaban logrando, pronto sus dos mejores amigos al fin estarían juntos...

Fin del Flash Back

Los tres amigos se sentaron a desayunar, Ron seguía mirando a sus dos amigos sin poder creérselo. Pero no era el único, las cuatro casas miraban sorprendidos a la nueva pareja.

Harry miró a Hermione, se veía radiante, mas feliz que nunca, algo que lo hizo sonreír.

-Después necesito hablar contigo sobre algo -murmuró Harry en su oído. Hermione rio tontamente y lo apartó.

-Ay Harry deja de hacer eso... -dijo tontamente.

Harry rio. Nunca creyó que Hermione podía actuar de esa forma.

Ron miraba a Harry con cara de pocos amigos. La cosa empezaba a ponerse graciosa, hasta que Lavender apareció y se sentó sobre Ron, el beso que le dio hizo borrar hasta la sonrisa de Hermione.

Harry tomó la mano de su amiga dulcemente bajo la mesa.

-Mi Ro-Ro -suspiró la chica embelesada, luego volteó y miró a la otra pareja con una sonrisa.

-Siempre tuve miedo de que intentaras quitarme Ron... -dijo francamente -, pero ahora veo que estaba equivocada...

Hermione tuvo que esforzarse para formar una sonrisa convincente. Quería matarla.

Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de su supuesta novia para calmarla.

-Hermione es mía Lavender, nunca tocaría a Ron -dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry miró a Ron, parecía que echaba fuego por los oídos.

Lavender rio.

-Veo que la quieres mucho, podríamos salir los cuatro juntos a Hogsmeade la próxima... -dijo la bruja sonriente.

-Lavender... cállate... -dijo Ron molesto.

-¿Qué? ¿No es una buena idea? Por cierto, el baile de Halloween es este fin de semana por si se te olvidó -dijo rozando su nariz con la de el.

-No se me olvidó.

-¡Tenemos que disfrazarnos de algo divertido! ¿Ustedes ya pensaron en que se disfrazarán? -preguntó la bruja emocionada.

Harry miró a su novia falsa. Hermione también lo miró y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Será una sorpresa...

I

-Creo que todo lo que estamos haciendo está teniendo efecto sobre Ron -murmuró Harry mientras se sentaban bajo un árbol -Ayer por la noche estaba frustrado...

Hermione sonrió.

-No se que haría sin ti Harry -suspiró sonriente y se apoyó en su hombro.

Harry sonrió.

-Te apoyaré hasta el final si eso hace que estén juntos de una buena vez por todas.

Hermione tomó su mano y cerró los ojos sintiéndose mas aliviada.

-Y si te soy sincero, no creo que falte mucho para eso... -dijo el mago suavemente, cerrando los ojos también.

-Veo que era verdad lo que decían -la voz de Dean los despertó, ambos se habían quedado dormidos de una forma enternecedora.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos vio a Ginny allí, los miraba sorprendida y algo... ¿ofendida?

-¡Dios! ¡¿Cuánto nos hemos dormido?! -exclamó Hermione asustada.

-Se perdieron la clase de Pociones -contestó Ginny fríamente.

Hermione se pegó en la cabeza.

-¿Entonces es verdad que son novios? -insistió Dean divertido.

Hermione sonrió. La bruja se deleitó con el rostro de Ginny, se notaba que la estaba pasando mal, pero no se sintió preocupada por ella, era lo que los hermanos Weasley necesitaban para reaccionar de una buena vez.

-Si -dijo Hermione alegremente -, Harry y yo estamos juntos.

-Los felicito, nunca creí que formaría una pareja... -dijo Dean mirando a Harry.

-Hermione es muy especial para mí, ya era hora de que estemos juntos -dijo el chico de gafas mientras su supuesta novia lo abrazaba.

-Yo también los felicito -dijo Ginny, pero aquel tono frío parecía decir todo lo contrario.

Harry miró a la pelirroja y esta le sostuvo la mirada por un largo tiempo.

-Amor, es mejor que nos apresuremos si no queremos perder la clase de Defensa -dijo Hermione obligándolo a levantar -Nos vemos chicos -se despidió la chica.

-¡Harry! -gritó su mejor amiga alegremente cuando ya estaban lo bastante lejos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Viste su cara Harry? -dijo maliciosa -¡Con Ginny también está haciendo efecto! Parecía como si quisiera saltarte encima y marcar territorio.

Harry rio.

-No fue para tanto tonta.

-Las chicas sabemos leernos, creo que su relación con Dean no va muy bien... aunque creo que cualquiera se podría dar cuenta... menos tu, claro.

-¿Ah si?

Harry le hizo cosquillas.

-¡Basta Harry! -exclamó riendo.

-Por cierto... ¿cómo nos vestiremos para Halloween? -preguntó el mago rodeándola con un brazo antes de entrar a la clase.

-No tengo idea.

-En el desayuno nos diste a entender a todos que ya habías pensado en algo -dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Era para cerrarle la boca a esa idiota -contestó Her enfadada.

Los dos se miraron y rieron.

-Estoy segura de que se nos ocurrirá algo original...


	3. El primer roce

Hermione se colocó brillo labial en los labios con una sonrisa. Ese día se sentía mas fuerte que nunca, Harry y ella habían elegido un disfraz de pareja convincente: ella se vestiría de snitch y el de jugador de quidditch con algunas cicatrices.

Hermione había creado su propio vestido: era dorado, corto y tenía unas pequeñas alas brillantes en la espalda que se movían cada tanto gracias a un hechizo.

Se había recogido el cabello de una forma elegante, y se había colocado brillitos dorados en el, al igual que en su elaborado maquillaje, que consistía en un delineado negro fino, que hacía ver a sus ojos mas grandes.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione se sintió bonita.

-Hermione ya tendríamos que ir bajando... -dijo Ginny entrando a la habitación. Cuando vio lo hermosa que estaba Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Estás hermosa Hermione... -chilló feliz por su amiga pero a la vez envidiosa, sabía que Harry se quedaría embobado al verla, y eso no le agradaba para nada.

Luego de aquellos pensamientos, Ginny se arrepintió de haberse disfrazado de duende.

-Gracias Ginny -dijo su amiga emocionada.

Hermione salió de la habitación junto a la pelirroja y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el salón.

La bruja no puedo evitar preguntarse si Ron la miraría aquella noche... si por primera vez se fijaría en ella como una mujer y no como su amiga...

Hermione comenzó a bajar por las escaleras para llegar a la pista de baile. Harry estaba al final de la escalera junto a Ron. Cuando el chico de gafas levantó la mirada y vio a Hermione se quedó en un estado extraño, no pudo quitar su mirada de ella ni siquiera por un segundo y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Harry se enojó consigo mismo, era su mejor amiga, era incorrecto sentir aquello...

Ron por su parte se había quedado literalmente con la boca abierta.

Hermione se detuvo frente a ellos, Harry recordó que debía seguir con su papel.

Tomó la mano de su mejor amiga y la besó.

-Estás hermosa Hermione -dijo dulcemente.

La chica sonrió sorprendida.

Lavender apareció en aquel momento y miró a Hermione de pies a cabeza sin poder creérselo. Se mordió el labio enfadada, buscó en su cabeza miles de cosas hirientes para decirle, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo dañino, Harry llevó a su novia falsa a la pista.

Los brazos de Hermione rodearon el cuello de su mejor amigo, mientras que las manos de el rodearon su cintura. Comenzaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la dulce música.

-Ron se ha quedado con la boca abierta -dijo Harry con una sonrisa haciéndola reír.

-Lo sé, ¿crees que me pedirá bailar esta noche? ¿o es soñar demasiado?

Harry sonrió.

-En los bailes de Hogwarts todo puede pasar...

-¿Eso crees?

Harry asintió.

Se movieron en círculos por la pista, hasta que se cansaron y fueron por algo para beber.

Ron se acercó en solitario para conversar con sus amigos.

-Tengo que ir al baño -mintió Harry para dejarlos solos.

En el camino al baño, Harry vio que en un rincón Ginny y Dean se besaban apasionadamente, la imagen lo hizo retroceder y volver al salón sintiendo una presión dolorosa en el pecho.

Pero cuando Harry volvió, su estado de animo mejoró al ver como sus dos mejores amigos bailaban en la pista, se veían muy bien juntos, estaban conversando y riendo agradablemente. Harry deseó con todas fuerzas que bailaran juntos toda la noche y que Ron se animara a confesarle lo que sentía por ella, Hermione se merecía eso desde hacía mucho tiempo. Harry se preguntó si aquello era mucho pedir, y supo que era cierto, porque Lavender apareció de repente, tomando a Hermione por el cabello como una loca desquiciada.

-¡Aléjate de mi novio zorra! -gritó mientras la tomaba del cabello fuertemente.

Harry corrió hacia ellas y apartó a Lavender de un empujón.

-Hey, no empujes así a mi novia -le dijo Ron enfadado. Harry lo miró sin poder creérselo.

-¿No harás nada? -exclamó Hermione furiosa -¿Simplemente la defenderás a ella?

Ron miró a Hermione sorprendido.

-Eres tan idiota, ¿pero sabes qué? ¡Ya está! ¡No importa! -gritó, luego se sacó un zapato y se lo lanzó con fuerza.

La bruja salió del salón sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella.

-¡Zorra! -volvió a gritarle Lavender insatisfecha.

Harry siguió a Hermione tristemente. La chica tenía todo el cabello despeinado, y caminaba solo con un zapato con una actitud tan fiera que a Harry le preocupó.

Hermione recorrió el jardín hasta que sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de todos. Se sacó el zapato que le quedaba y lo lanzó lejos.

-¡Te odio Ron Weasley! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas y luego cayó al suelo.

Harry corrió hacia ella, y se sentó rápidamente junto a su amiga.

La ira de Hermione se había transformado en lágrimas.

-No llores -dijo su amigo apenado.

-No entiendo como puede ponerse del lado de esa idiota, ¡yo soy su amiga desde primero! -sollozó.

Harry suspiró y la atrajo hacia su pecho en un abrazo.

-Ron está confundido -murmuró el mago -, estoy seguro de que entrará en razón...

-¿Cuándo? Hace mucho que estoy esperando que entre en razón Harry...

-No lo sé... pero tengo la esperanza de que lo hará, el también te quiere Her...

-Que manera de amarme -bufó enojada.

-Escúchame, llorando así no lograrás nada -dijo Harry tomándola del rostro y mirándola -, para algo me pediste que sea tu novio falso... ¿o no?

Hermione sonrió.

-Es verdad.

Harry sacó un pañuelo y secó sus lágrimas suavemente, luego le soltó el cabello y lo peinó con sus dedos con dulzura. Hermione cerró los ojos con su toque, cada vez que su amigo le trataba así se preguntaba por qué Ron y no el. Le hubiera encantado enamorarse de Harry... eran tan similares...

Harry se detuvo al ver que la chica cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo otra vez esa presión extraña en el pecho, intentó ignorarla, y siguió acomodando el cabello de su mejor amiga.

-Listo -dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione abrió los ojos -Ahora vamos a disfrutar la fiesta como si fuéramos novios reales -dijo el mago alegremente.

Hermione rio mientras Harry la obligaba a levantarse y a caminar hacia el castillo.

-Pero Harry... no tengo zapatos -dijo dudosa.

Harry la miró divertido.

-Esos zapatos se veían dolorosos -dijo restándole importancia con una mano.

Hermione rio.

Entraron al salón y nuevamente sintieron todas las miradas sobre ellos, pero a el mago no le importó, ni siquiera la mirada taladrante de Ron cuando pasaron junto a el.

Se colocaron en el centro de la pista, y Harry volvió a abrazarla desde la cintura mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus manos.

-Mas vale que no me pises Potter -bromeó la chica.

Harry rio.

-No lo haré tonta...

Harry y Hermione bailaron con alegría aquella canción movida, saltando, moviéndose locamente haciendo reír al otro. Ambos olvidaron todo lo que había sucedido, disfrutaron la noche como si solo estuvieran ellos dos. Y cuando la música se volvió lenta, Hermione apoyó su mejilla en el pecho de Harry, e inevitablemente cerró los ojos. No podía creer que dios la había premiado con un amigo así. Se preguntó que haría sin Harry, probablemente seguiría en el jardín llorando desconsoladamente.

Harry también cerró los ojos, el abrazo de su amiga lo tranquilizaba, el como siempre no había dicho nada pero... ver a Ginny besarse con Dean lo había destruido. No entendía como a veces el amor podía ser tan doloroso...

Se dio cuenta de que el destino había sido cruel y no solo para el, si no que también para su amiga. Cada vez la felicidad se veía mas difícil de alcanzar, era escurridiza como una snitch.

Siguieron bailando lentamente, apenas se movían, ambos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos, compartiendo aquel dolor insoportable.

Hermione abrazó aún mas fuerte a Harry, escuchar su corazón palpitando cerca de ella era como una nana.

-Harry... -murmuró Hermione.

-¿Hmm?

-Nunca te alejes de mí... -suplicó la chica en un susurro.

-Nunca lo haré.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y apoyó su mentón en el hombro del mago. Miró hacia su alrededor mientras ella y Harry giraban lentamente. Todos estaban mirándolos. Eran una de las pocas parejas que continuaban bailando.

-Harry... -volvió a susurrar.

-¿Hmm?

-Todos nos miran... -musitó.

Harry miro de soslayo y supo que era cierto, todos estaban prestándole atención a ellos.

-Harry... -murmuró la chica y rozó su mejilla contra la de el intentando encontrar sus ojos.

Harry la miró, nunca habían estado tan cerca uno del otro, el chico se perdió en sus ojos brillantes, la miró de una forma que nunca la había mirado. Intentó sacarse esos pensamientos extraños de la cabeza, pero su mejor amiga lo miraba desde muy cerca y aquel roce de piel había despertado algo nuevo en el.

Hermione miró aquellos ojos verdes que eran tan familiares pero a la vez tan desconocidos, nunca lo había mirado de esa forma, algo en su interior comenzó a cosquillear.

-Necesito que me des... que me des un beso Harry -pidió la chica sorprendiendo a su mejor amigo.

-No... -se negó el chico de gafas con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Todos nos miran Harry... es el momento perfecto para mostrar que tenemos algo...

Harry miró a Hermione sorprendido, no podía besarla... ella era como una hermana para el...

-Tu me dijiste que esto nunca iba a tener que pasar... -se quejó Harry en voz baja.

-La situación cambio Harry, esto será mas difícil de lo que pensamos, si queremos que Ron reaccione es la única forma...

-Pero no puedo... eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero pero... pero no de esa forma -tartamudeó Harry.

-Yo también solo te quiero como amigo, entonces, ¿a qué podríamos temerle? Será un beso sin sentimientos... -dijo Hermione firmemente.

La mirada de su amiga era tan segura que terminó convenciendo a Harry.

-Esta bien -suspiró el.

Hermione se acercó a Harry lentamente sin saber que estaba acercándose a su perdición. Harry hizo lo mismo, los dos magos cerraron los ojos, y sintieron como sus labios hicieron contacto.

Todos los de alrededor abrieron los ojos como platos, y algunos hasta murmuraron. Ron se atragantó con la bebida.

Pero cualquier sonido que no fuera el de sus respiraciones dejó de importar, la música, las personas, todo había quedado en segundo plano.

Harry sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, su amiga lo estaba besando, y sus labios eran lo mas dulce que había probado en su vida.

Hermione también lo sintió, ese cosquilleo... el palpitar de su corazón... la dulzura de los labios de Harry. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero decidió continuar, intentando encontrar ese sentimiento de repulsión por ser casi como hermanos, pero no pudo encontrar nada porque, era todo lo contrario... Hermione se embriagó con aquel beso, y cuando sintió la lengua de Harry entrando a su boca soltó un pequeño gemido. Sintió su cuerpo sumiso mientras las manos de Harry la abrazaban y acariciaban su espalda.

¿Qué era todo aquello? Harry no podía detenerse, en especial cuando sintió la lengua de su amiga jugar con la suya. Ella le había prometido que sería un beso sin sentimientos... vacío, y era todo lo contrario, ese fuego que sentía por dentro era algo demasiado fuerte, algo que lo devoraba por dentro.

Las manos de su mejor amiga fueron a su cabello para atraerlo mas hacia ella.

Y ese fue el paso definitivo para olvidar quienes eran, que eran, y dónde estaban.

Sus bocas se movieron con anhelo, como si fuera aquello lo que siempre hubieran estado esperando.

Hermione se aferró a Harry casi con desesperación, era una sensación tan desesperante y dolorosa que se dejó llevar.

Los dos sintieron que no era suficiente, que necesitaban mas, dejaron que sus bocas jugaran en una tormenta de pasión incontrolable, mientras se aferraban el uno al otro como si fuera el último momento de sus vidas.

Solo se separaron cuando un mareo les recordó que debían respirar.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron, los de Hermione también, el miedo, la vergüenza, la sorpresa dominaron aquella mirada tan profunda.

Habían cruzado una línea peligrosa, de la que nunca iban a poder regresar.


	4. Inquieto palpitar

Hermione se aferró a la almohada con fuerza como si aquel objeto pudiera borrar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Hundió la cara en la almohada desesperada, no entendía por qué no podía sacarse aquel beso de la cabeza, y lo peor de todo era que cada vez que lo recordaba sentía un cosquilleo en el vientre.

Después de aquel momento, Harry y Hermione habían seguido juntos durante toda la fiesta, pero la actitud de ambos ya no era la misma, ni siquiera habían podido mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Qué mierda sucedió? -suspiró la chica.

El beso de Harry le había encantado, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte...

Hermione volvió a pegarle a la almohada intentando desahogarse, se había dejado llevar como una adolescente tonta frente a todo Hogwarts. Siempre criticaba a Lavender por besarse así con Ron, pero ella había hecho lo mismo, ese sentimiento de pasión había dominado su cuerpo y no pudo soltarse de Harry hasta que la falta de aire la detuvo.

Harry. Su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

Se había comportado como una tonta obligándolo a besarla, ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de sus labios... el recuerdo de su toque...

Nunca se había imaginado que besar a Harry podía sentirse tan bien...

Suspirando, decidió levantarse y ponerse la ropa intentando borrar aquellos pensamientos. Cuando se animó a salir de la habitación, Harry estaba allí.

Hermione pegó un salto del susto.

-Me asustaste -dijo la chica sintiendo las mejillas sonrosadas.

¿Se estaba sonrojando? ¿Por... por Harry Potter?

Quiso morirse allí mismo.

Harry clavó sus ojos verdes en ella, Hermione pensó que eran bonitos, y al instante sacudió aquel pensamiento de su cabeza.

¿Desde cuándo le gustaban los ojos de su amigo?

-Siento lo de ayer -soltó sorprendiéndola -, no se que sucedió...

Hermione asintió.

-Yo también lo siento... -dijo avergonzada -, fue algo loco.

-Por lo menos ahora nuestra farsa parecerá mas creíble... ¿verdad?

Hermione había olvidado la farsa por completo, aquel beso había destruido todos los demás pensamientos.

-Ehh... si.

Harry suspiró, tomó la mano de Hermione. Ese contacto suave los hizo sentir demasiadas cosas a ambos.

-Lo de ayer fue solo teatro -dijo Harry intentando convencerse a sí mismo -, por favor Her... no quiero que nuestra amistad cambie...

Hermione sonrió.

-Yo tampoco, olvidemos lo de ayer... -dijo aún avergonzada -, fue algo solo del momento...

¿Pero lo había sido? Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía, y cuando se preguntó si lo volvería a hacer y su conciencia le contestó que sí automáticamente quiso morirse.

Harry y Hermione bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano. Era algo que solían hacer a menudo, ¿pero por qué ahora se sentía tan... agradable?

Los dos amigos intentaron ignorar sus nuevos sentimientos, ambos creían que era algo que se debía acabar lo mas pronto posible antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

-¿Viste cómo se besaron ayer? -los susurros en los pasillos los hacía poner incómodos a ambos.

-Harry Potter sabe como besar a una chica -suspiró una chica de Gryffindor.

Harry bajó la mirada, deseó nunca haberla besado, todavía no entendía como había podido acceder a hacer una locura así.

Ron apareció y se unió a la caminata.

-Ayer hicieron un espectáculo -suspiró Ron.

-¿Un espectáculo? Somos novios Ron... es normal. Tú con Lavender das espectáculos todos los días -se defendió Harry de una manera que sorprendió a sus dos amigos.

Pero Harry tenia razones para estar enojado, si su amigo no hubiera sido tan idiota y hubiera estado con Hermione como debía, ella nunca le hubiera propuesto ese plan tan descabellado, y ahora no tendría insomnio por un beso, un beso que para su mejor amiga no había significado nada, pero que para el había generado los sentimientos mas fuertes de su vida.

Ron miró a Hermione, esta todavía seguía enojada por el ataque de su novia.

-Hermione, a veces Lavender suele ser un poco... impulsiva...

Hermione sonrió de mala gana.

-¿Impulsiva? ¡Por poco me arranca el cabello Ron y tu no hiciste nada para detenerla, si no fuera por Harry ahora mismo estaría calva! -lo acusó enfadada.

-Oigan, lo siento, de verdad... les prometo que no volverá a pasar -suspiró Ron rendido.

En ese momento, Ginny apareció en el pasillo caminando desde la dirección contraria, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, la pelirroja intentaba secarlas con sus manos, pero seguían cayendo sin cesar.

Harry se sorprendió, al igual que sus dos amigos.

Dean apareció detrás de Ginny.

-¡Ginny! ¡Por favor Ginny detente! -exclamó el chico persiguiéndola, pero Ginny aceleró el paso.

-Han peleado otra vez -murmuró Hermione.

-Voy a matar a ese imbécil -dijo Ron enfadado. Hermione tomó del brazo a Ron.

-No harás nada Ron, no puedes meterte en las relaciones como si nada -se quejó su amiga.

-¡Es mi hermana!

-Eso no te da derecho -insistió la bruja.

-¡Ro-ro! -se escuchó desde lejos.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Algún día iba a explotar, no entendía como Lavender podía ser tan ridícula y usar ese sobrenombre.

Ron suspiró frustrado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te has cansado de ella? -preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Ron la miró cansado.

-Déjame en paz Hermione.

Ron se quedó atrás con Lavender, Harry y Hermione continuaron caminando, conscientes de que volvían a estar solos. El silencio era tan incómodo que ambos se pusieron tensos. Cuando llegaron a la clase de Pociones, las puertas ya estaban cerradas.

-Hemos llegado tarde otra vez -chilló Hermione preocupada.

Harry intentó abrir la puerta inútilmente, Snape había convencido al director para que todos los profesores cerraran las puertas con hechizos para que los que llegaban tarde no pudieran entrar a la clase.

Harry se rindió.

-Dos horas hasta la próxima clase -suspiró Harry -, ¿se te ocurre algo para hacer?

-¿La Biblioteca? -preguntó Hermione emocionada.

Harry sonrió.

Los dos amigos entraron a la Biblioteca, no había mucha gente allí porque la mayoría estaba en clases.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude con alguna tarea? -le preguntó su amiga.

-Pociones, todavía no he terminado la tarea del profesor Slughorn.. -contestó Harry.

Hermione se movió con familiaridad por los infinitos estantes de libros mientras su amigo la seguía.

-Los libros de Pociones están por aquí... -dijo deteniéndose en un viejo estante.

Harry buscó junto a Hermione sabiendo que era un gran libro de color verde.

Ambos lo encontraron, por lo que, sus manos se posaron una sobre la otra en el viejo libro.

Los dos se sorprendieron, sintiendo otra vez ese cosquilleo extraño. Ambos quitaron la mano rápidamente.

Harry volvió a tomar el libro sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero antes de que Harry pudiera darse cuenta, giró y siguió caminando.

-Yo también necesito un libro... -dijo aún nerviosa, sumergiéndose aún mas entre los estantes. Harry volvió a seguirla, intentando calmar su corazón inquieto.

-Es un libro de color oscuro, se llama Herbología VI -comentó su mejor amiga -, yo me fijaré de este lado y tu del otro.

Harry le hizo caso, y comenzó a buscar. A pesar de los bastos libros, el mago podía ver a Hermione en las separaciones de estos. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de espiarla... sus labios entre abiertos cada vez que intentaba alcanzar un libro, sus ojos curiosos repasando los nombres de las editoriales, su cabello movedizo que cada tanto dejaba a la vista la suave piel de su cuello...

Harry caminó siguiendo la figura de Hermione al otro lado del estante...

Era hermosa. No entendía como nunca se había dado cuenta.

Harry caminó lentamente, sacando cada tanto algunos libros para poder observarla mejor, para poder observar cada uno de sus movimientos, cada una de sus expresiones.

Hermione en cambio, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta. Cuando la bruja encontró el libro que buscaba lo sacó, Harry sacó al mismo tiempo el libro contiguo, por lo que, sus miradas se encontraron a través del estante.

Hermione se sorprendió al igual que Harry. La chica también lo sintió, aquel latido insistente en su pecho cada vez que se encontraba con los ojos verdes de Harry. Después de aquella noche, Hermione había intentado olvidarse de la mirada que Harry le había dado después de ese beso... esa mirada tan íntima, verde, y brillante, había intentado no mirarlo a los ojos desde ese momento, pero... la situación se había vuelto en su contra.

¿Por qué Harry le sostenía la mirada? ¿Por qué no decía algo gracioso para cortar el momento como siempre lo hacía?

Esos pensamientos la asustaron, y el libro de tres mil páginas que sostenía en sus manos, se deslizó cayendo exactamente sobre su dedo pequeño del pie.

Hermione gritó del dolor.

Harry corrió hasta llegar a ella.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó sorprendido.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar del dolor.

Harry la ayudó a sentarse en una silla cercana. Se inclinó y le sacó el zapato mientras Hermione gemía.

Los últimos dedos de el pie de su amiga estaban sumamente hinchados, en especial el menor.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

-Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería -anunció preocupado -¿Crees que puedas caminar?

Hermione orgullosa asintió, pero cuando intentó levantarse soltó un alarido.

Harry la miró enojado.

-Orgullosa -se quejó.

Tomó a Hermione como si fuera su bebé y se encaminó a la enfermería.

-Te voy a matar Harry, ¡todos nos están mirando! -exclamó furiosa mientras atravesaban el pasillo repleto de alumnos.

Harry sonrió.

-Estás en los brazos del elegido Hermione, ¿qué mas podrías pedir?

Hermione le pegó en el pecho pero no pudo evitar reír junto a el.

-Además supuestamente soy tu novio, asique relájate -dijo Harry divertido.

Hermione avergonzada, escondió su rostro en su pecho.

-Te reconocerán de todas formas -soltó el chico haciendo que se enfadara aún mas.

I

Madam Pomfrey suspiró cuando vio aquel pie tan hinchado. Sacó una crema y se la tendió a Harry.

-¿Eres su novio, verdad? -preguntó la enfermera -Ponle esta crema en los dedos, estoy demasiada ocupada con los demás heridos.

La enfermera se alejó para atender a los demás.

Harry abrió la crema sintiendo la mirada taladrante de su mejor amiga.

-Puedo hacerlo sola Harry -gruñó.

Harry sonrió.

Colocó los dedos en la crema y tomó el pie de Hermione con cuidado.

Harry comenzó a poner un poco de crema en los dedos de su amiga, mientras esta se moría del dolor.

-¿Aún quieres hacerlo sola? -preguntó Harry suspirando.

Hermione cerró la boca y dejó que su amigo se encargara.

Los dedos de Harry acariciaron suavemente la piel hinchada de su amiga. Hermione sintió como su piel se erizaba, era por ello que quería hacerlo sola... el toque de Harry la hacía marear.

Harry masajeó el pie de su amiga, su piel era tan suave y hermosa que para el mago no fue un trabajo difícil de hacer.

Si solo estaba tocando su pie y sentía todos sus sentidos inquietos no pudo imaginarse lo que podía sentir tocarla en otras partes...

El pensamiento lo emocionó y a la vez lo asustó. Debía calmarse. Hermione era su mejor amiga.

Cuando terminó, la bruja se sintió mucho mejor.

-Gra-gracias Harry... -tartamudeó tímidamente.

El chico se levantó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No fue nada...

La enfermera le ordenó a Hermione que fuera a su habitación y reposara el pie por un día para que la hinchazón desaparezca.

Harry la acompañó hasta fuera de su habitación.

-¿Crees que puedas ir hasta la cama?

Hermione asintió sintiendo las mejillas ardiendo, por supuesto que no quería que Harry la acompañara hasta la cama, ¡que vergonzoso!

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio.

-Bueno... nos vemos mañana... -masculló Hermione.

-Si... mañana -repitió Harry sintiéndose un idiota.

Ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones sin poder dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido aquel día.

Los ojos verdes de Harry aparecieron en los sueños de Hermione durante toda la noche, mientras que el elegido ni siquiera pudo pegar un ojo aquella noche.


	5. Juegos de parejas

-¡Hagamos un juego de parejas! -exclamó Lavender emocionada.

Era el fin de semana de Hogsmeade. Los chicos estaban en las Tres escobas, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Ron y la atolondrada Lavender.

La atmosfera no era especialmente divertida, Dean y Ginny parecían haber peleado una vez mas, Ron y Lavender parecían la pareja mas desgastada del mundo, y Harry y Hermione no podían dejar de pensar en sus sentimientos confusos.

-Lav, para un poco, todos estamos cansados... -se quejó Ron.

-¿Cansados? ¿de qué? ¡Si recién llegamos!

Lavender miró a Ginny intentando encontrar a alguien que estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

-Vamos Ginny, ¡esto se está poniendo aburrido!

-¿Qué propones? Dean me hará perder, no tengo muchas ganas de ser humillada otra vez -dijo malhumorada.

Dean la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Crees que te haré perder? -preguntó enfadado.

Ginny no contestó.

-Nosotros jugamos -dijo Dean firmemente.

Lavender sonrió, su mirada se fijó en la reciente pareja.

Harry miró a Hermione interrogante.

-Me da igual -suspiró ella.

-Jugamos -decidió Harry.

-¡Genial! -exclamó -¡Ronda de preguntas sobre tu chica! ¡El que sepa mas de su novia es el que gana!

Ron tomó un trago de cerveza de mantequilla y estuvo a punto de atragantarse, sabía ya de ante mano que iba a perder y que Lavender luego tendría una rabieta.

Lavender les hizo un par de preguntas a las dos chicas y anotó las respuestas en un papel.

El primer entrevistado fue Dean quien acertó la mayoría de las preguntas, pero de todas formas Ginny siguió enfadada por las que había fallado, no podía creer que Dean no supiera su color favorito.

-Harry -dijo Lavender emocionada.

Harry se sentó derecho en la silla, atento para escuchar las preguntas. Por alguna razón estaba sonriendo. Hermione estaba sentada junto a las chicas, y no pudo evitar contagiarse de su sonrisa cuando el la miró.

-¡No puedes mirar a Hermione! -se quejó Lavender.

Harry riendo, concentró la mirada en un punto fijo de la habitación.

-¿Color favorito? -comenzó la chica con malicia, creyendo que como eran una pareja reciente Harry no sabría nada de ella.

-Purpura -acertó el chico.

-¿Tipos de animales favoritos?

-Felinos.

-¿Pasatiempo preferido?

-Leer.

-¿Estación favorita?

-Invierno.

-¿Por qué?

-Ama la nieve -dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Hermione se sorprendió, no tenía ni idea de que Harry sabía tanto sobre ella.

-¿Encantamiento mas usado por ella?

-_Oculus Reparo_ -dijo el riendo -, mis gafas suelen ser escurridizas...

Hermione rio.

El tono de Lavender cada vez era mas enojado:

-¿Grupo de música favorito?

-The Beatles, una banda muggle -contestó automáticamente.

-¿Comida preferida?

-Tarta de chocolate -dijo con seguridad, haciendo reír otra vez a su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué ciudad le gustaría conocer?

-New York.

-¿Amor o amistad?

Harry se quedó inmóvil, intentando dar con la respuesta correcta.

-¿Amistad?

-Bien, has acertado todas las preguntas -dijo Lavender lanzando el papel con las respuestas de Hermione -Espero que tú hagas lo mismo -le dijo a Ron, este le sonrió nerviosamente.

Cuando fue el turno de Ron, Lavender casi se muere al darse cuenta de que su novio no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que le gustaba. Se pusieron a discutir alejados del grupo, mientras Harry y Hermione pedían cerveza de mantequilla.

-Nunca pensé que sabías tanto de mí... -dijo Hermione aún sorprendida.

-No es tan difícil...

-Pero hay cosas que nunca te mencioné... -insistió la chica.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

-Solo lo sé, no me preguntes.

Hermione se quedó mirando a Harry, este tomó un sorbo de cerveza y la observó.

Su amiga se rio. Acercó un dedo a su boca y le limpió la espuma que había quedado sobre sus labios.

Solo ese simple roce logró que a Harry se le acelerara el corazón. Hermione otra vez se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes, como si solo existieran ellos dos en el mundo.

-¡Muy bien! -gritó Lavender haciéndolos saltar -¡El siguiente reto será... !

-¿Otro reto mas? -refunfuñó Ginny.

-¡Será una carrera! Los chicos cargaran a sus chicas sobre su espalda y el que llegue a la meta será el ganador -anunció insatisfecha por no haber ganado el primer reto.

-¡Pero afuera está nevando! -se quejó Ginny otra vez.

-Será mas emocionante así -respondió la chica aplaudiendo.

-¿Quieres que tu novio falso te haga ganar otra vez? -murmuró Harry a Hermione haciéndola reír.

-Vamos a darle su merecido a Lavender -contestó bajito.

Ambos rieron.

Ron miraba la escena celoso. Todavía no se podía acostumbrar a verlos así... Hermione se veía mas hermosa que nunca sonriendo de esa forma, nunca había pensado que podría ser tan dulce y seductora... y por primera vez Ron Weasley aceptó estar arrepentido de no haberla invitado a salir antes que Harry.

Pero no era el único arrepentido en aquel lugar, su hermana también estaba que explotaba de los celos, siempre había creído que Harry seguía viéndose con Cho, por eso nunca se había animado a acercársele, si hubiera sabido que estaba libre no hubiera esperado ni un segundo para confesarse.

Las tres parejas salieron de las Tres Escobas para comenzar la carrera. Afuera nevaba mas de lo normal, tanto que el pueblo había quedado vacío.

-¡¿Ven ese árbol que está allí?! -gritó Lavender.

Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba. Era un árbol gigante que estaba tan lejano que apenas podía divisarse.

-¡Estás loca Lavender! -exclamó Ron -¡¿Cómo crees que te cargaré hasta allí?!

-¡Cállate Ron! ¡Después de perder el primer reto no tienes derecho de hablarme así!

-Creo que puedo hacerlo -dijo Dean, pero Ginny no dijo nada.

Harry miró a Hermione divertido.

-Súbete.

Hermione se subió a la espalda de Harry y se abrazó a su cuello.

-¡Preparados... ya! -gritó Lavender y las tres parejas comenzaron a correr.

La nieve acumulada en el suelo hacía mucho mas difíciles las cosas, Harry estuvo a punto de tropezar muchas veces, y cada vez que estaban a punto de caer, Harry y Hermione se morían de la risa.

En cambio, cada vez que Dean o Ron se tropezaban, sus novias por poco los insultaban.

-¡Mas rápido Ron! ¡Harry y Hermione están ganando!

-Has subido de peso Lavender -se defendió Ron.

Lavender comenzó a tirar de su cabello furiosa, haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran.

-¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡A la mierda este reto estúpido! -le gritó el pelirrojo largándose.

.

-Tengo frío -se quejó Ginny por su parte.

-No pararemos, quiero ganar -le advirtió Dean.

-¡Tengo frío Dean! ¡¿Acaso no te importa?! Además, Harry y Hermione ya nos han tomado bastante distancia, y mi hermano salió de la competencia.

Dean suspiró y dejó a Ginny en el suelo.

-Esta bien, ¡como quieras! ¡Pero después no digas que yo soy el que hace que siempre perdamos! ¿Entendiste?

Ginny se marchó hacia el castillo dejando a Dean atrás.

.

-¿Her, ves a los demás? -preguntó Harry con la respiración agitada.

La bruja volteó, pero apenas podía ver por la niebla.

-¡No los veo!

Estaban a punto de llegar al árbol acordado, Harry sintió que perdía la energía, y pronto cayeron a la nieve muertos de risa.

Harry aún riendo, acercó su mano al rostro de su amiga y le sacó la nieve del rostro.

-Creo que hemos ganado Harry -dijo la chica con la voz agitada.

Harry sonrió y cerró los ojos. Soltó un suspiro.

-Hace tanto frío... -murmuró Hermione -, pero el paisaje es hermoso...

Harry abrió los ojos y la observó, Hermione movía los brazos y las piernas haciendo un angelito en la nieve. No pudo evitar reír.

-Y después me preguntas como se que amas la nieve.

Hermione rio.

-Haz un ángel Harry...

Su amigo le sonrió y comenzó a hacerlo.

-Esto es relajante -suspiró el chico de gafas.

-Lo es. Me hace recordar a cuando era niña y jugaba fuera de mi casa...

-¿Tuviste una infancia feliz? -susurró.

-Si... muy feliz, tuve todo lo que un niño podría haber deseado... -contestó con una sonrisa, pero cuando recordó que Harry había tenido la peor infancia posible, su sonrisa se borró.

-Lo siento si dije...

-Esta bien. No quiero que me tengas lastima, odio cuando tu y Ron lo hacen.

Hermione se acercó a Harry y le robó las gafas.

-¡Oye! -exclamó el chico.

Su amiga se colocó las gafas.

-Odio cuando tu y Ron me tienen lastima -lo imitó con voz grave haciéndolo reír.

El mundo de Harry se veía borroso, pero aun así podía distinguir el rostro de su mejor amiga.

-¿Ves muy mal así? Yo veo todo borroso con las gafas puestas...

Harry levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Hermione con suavidad, no sabía que lo había impulsado a hacerlo pero no pudo controlarse.

Hermione se sorprendió al sentir su toque. Los dedos de Harry se movieron y acariciaron su nariz, luego sus labios, con tanta suavidad que la chica no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, sintiendo aquel palpitar inquieto que comenzaba a hacerse familiar, los dedos de Harry bajaron y acariciaron su mentón con dulzura.

-Puedo verte -le contestó el mago con la voz ronca.

Hermione abrió los ojos cuando la mano de Harry se separó de su rostro.

Fue como si le arrancaran el corazón, no quería que dejara de tocarla...

No lo entendía. Esa cosa en el pecho, esa sensación... su corazón se sentía mas vivo que nunca.

Se sacó las gafas y volvió a ponérselas a Harry suavemente, intentando volver a la atmosfera amistosa.

-Harry Potter no es Harry Potter sin sus gafas -murmuró.

Harry la miró a los ojos.

No. No otra vez. No. Ella amaba a Ron no a Harry que era su mejor amigo, su confidente. Creyó que estaba equivocada, que solo se sentía sola, que el toque de Harry era agradable solo porque necesitaba un consuelo.

Hermione se levantó del suelo precipitadamente sorprendiendo a su amigo.

-Yo... por Merlín, recordé que no alimenté a Crookshanks -se excusó y se sintió tan idiota que ni siquiera pudo mirar a su amigo, y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, se marchó.

.

Harry subió las escaleras para poder cambiarse de ropa e ir a hablar con Hermione. No tenía en claro que iba a decirle, pero claramente solo tenía dos opciones, disculparse otra vez como un idiota o confesarle que había comenzado a sentir algo.

La segunda opción lo asustaba, sabía que la perdería con tan solo pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero la primera opción lo obligaba a mentir y el estaba cansado de eso.

Harry se sorprendió cuando vio a Ginny sentada fuera de la habitación de los chicos con lágrimas en los ojos.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada, posando sus ojos en los de Harry.

-Ginny... ¿estás bien?

-Harry... necesitamos hablar.

.

.

* * *

_Bueno, nunca hice un comentario porque últimamente Fanfiction me anda horrible y los espacios entre las escenas me los borra, pero bueno, ahora pongo puntos y así funciona jajaj_

_Me encantaría que dejen comentarios :3 Quiero saber que les parece, les prometo que pronto el fic se volverá mas adulto mis lectores picarones ;)_

_._

_Afrodita_


	6. En la cima

Hermione salió del baño confundida, con tantos pensamientos en la cabeza que ya comenzaba a marearse.

Su mente no dejaba de susurrar el nombre de su mejor amigo.

Dolía tanto que no lo soportó mas y decidió ir a buscar a Harry. Subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose al cuarto de los chicos, pero antes de entrar a la Sala Común escuchó voces. Se detuvo sorprendida al reconocerlas.

-Harry... -era la voz de Ginny -, he terminado con Dean...

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -preguntó el chico sorprendido.

-No se como decir esto pero... siempre te quise Harry, y aunque quise olvidarte no pude...

Harry miró a Ginny atónito. ¿Ella lo quería? Pero lo mas importante, ¿por qué no se sentía emocionado por aquellas palabras si era siempre lo que había deseado? A Harry se le vino a la mente el rostro de Hermione. El sentimiento que había comenzado a albergar por ella era mas fuerte de lo que imaginaba.

Después de ese beso, Hermione había dado vuelta su mundo, y no era solo un capricho, se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando...

Harry miró a Ginny intentando encontrar algún sentimiento, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no era lo mismo, no sentía absolutamente nada.

Hermione había logrado borrar cualquier sentimiento hacia la pelirroja.

-Harry, por favor, acéptame -rogó la bruja.

Hermione se sintió tan intrusa escuchando aquella conversación privada que no lo soportó mas y se alejó de allí.

Harry logró ver a una sombra que se alejaba, y de alguna manera supo que era ella.

-Lo siento... yo... yo quiero a Hermione -era la primera vez que lo decía, y se sintió bien, ligero, como si el peso de su pecho se ablandara un poco.

-Pero Harry...

-Lo siento Ginny -volvió a repetir mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación.

No sabía que era lo que lo había dominado, pero se sintió valiente, decidido.

Harry decidió seguir a Hermione sin que esta lo notara, la bruja recorrió el séptimo piso tan rápido como si estuviera a punto de perder el Expreso de Hogwarts, pero de repente se detuvo. Su amiga se apoyó contra la pared, y comenzó a llorar.

Harry se acercó sorprendido, totalmente dolido por verla llorar de esa forma.

-Hermione...

La voz del chico la hizo saltar. Hermione miró a Harry sorprendida, totalmente avergonzada.

-Vete Harry -dijo secándose las lágrimas.

Harry comenzó a acercarse.

-¿Por qué? No quiero... necesitamos hablar...

-Ya lo sé... no tienes que decir nada, no soy tonta Harry, se que esto se acabó -dijo la chica firmemente -, gracias por aceptar mi propuesta desde el principio...

-¿Qué?

-Ya lo sé, Ginny se confesó y es normal que quieras estar con ella... -dijo sonriendo mientras las lágrimas caían -, ni siquiera se por qué estoy llorando... no...

-Creo que estás equivocada... -la interrumpió.

-¿Qué?

-Rechacé a Ginny... -soltó Harry -Ya... ya no es lo mismo...

Su amiga se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué si ella... ? -se detuvo, y se sintió mas culpable que nunca -Harry... espero... espero que no haya sido por mi culpa, el noviazgo falso ya no importa... podemos parar de fingir... volvamos a ser como antes, no tienes que preocuparte Harry...

Hermione comenzó a irse, pero Harry la tomó del brazo y la acorraló contra la pared.

-Al principio fue solo fingir -musitó -, pero después de Halloween todo se volvió real...

-Harry... -murmuró sorprendida.

-Solo quiero saber si también fue... si también fue real para ti -dijo Harry a centímetros de su rostro.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos asombrada. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿El también lo sentía... ?

Harry sentía su corazón latiendo como loco contra su pecho... temía a la respuesta de su amiga... esperó una bofetada o algo por el estilo, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Si... fue real...

Harry miró a Hermione sin poder creerlo. El pecho de la bruja subía y bajaba con irregularidad, el llanto se había detenido, pero sentir a Harry tan cerca la ponía nerviosa...

La castaña por primera vez se permitió perderse en los ojos verdes de Harry. El mago también se perdió en aquella mirada, una mirada tan fuerte y cargada de emociones que ambos supieron que el juego había terminado.

La mirada del chico bajó hasta sus labios, tan rosados y deseables que a Harry le estaba costando contenerse.

-¿Puedo...? -Harry ni siquiera pudo terminar aquella frase, porque Hermione asintió rápidamente como si ella se estuviera conteniéndose tanto como el. Aquello fue suficiente para que Harry diera el siguiente paso. Su boca chocó contra la de Hermione con ferocidad, mientras una de sus manos viajaba hacia arriba para acunar su rostro y la otra rodeaba su cintura.

Hermione gimió sorprendida mientras Harry la acorralaba contra la pared. La bruja siguió aquel beso de la misma forma que el mago, con tanta necesidad, con tanto fuego que ambos se sintieron liberados, como si todo el control que habían ejercido durante aquel tiempo hubiera estallado.

Las manos de Harry se aventuraron por debajo de la camisa de la chica, y cuando al fin sintió la suavidad de su piel dejó soltar un suspiro, había anhelado tanto tocarla, poder sentir su cuerpo contra el de el...

Acarició su delgado vientre, sus caderas, su cintura, mientras su amiga gemía contra sus labios.

Hermione llevó una mano al cabello de Harry y lo atrajo aún mas, y decidió hacer lo mismo, explorar su cuerpo, la chica pasó una mano por debajo de su camisa y acarició su abdomen con fervor.

Nunca había sentido algo así. Esas ganas de tocar... de besar...

La suavidad del cuerpo de Harry la sorprendió, sus manos no podían dejar de tocarlo mientras la boca de su amigo dominaba la suya, besándola aún mejor que en la fiesta. Sus lenguas jugaban a un juego peligroso, Hermione era solo un poco consciente de ello... estaban en el pasillo, cualquiera que pasara podría verlos... pero aquella voz correcta en su cabeza terminó por apagarse. No podía detenerse, y Harry tampoco. Las manos del chico acariciaron la espalda de la chica casi con desesperación.

-Harry... -jadeó mientras la boca del mago bajaba hacia su cuello. Los labios del chico besaron, mordieron, succionaron la piel delicada y blanca de la chica.

El calor los inundó al instante, y así los besos se tornaron aún mas feroces.

Harry la acorraló aún mas contra la pared, la necesidad de estar aún mas cerca de ella no cesaba.

Fue como si una puerta se abriera porque ambos cayeron hacia atrás.

-¿Estás bien? -jadeó Harry.

-S-si...

Ambos miraron hacia su alrededor, estaban en una habitación dónde en el centro había una gran cama con almohadones.

-¿La Sala... la sala de Menesteres? -musitó Harry con la respiración agitada.

Hermione sonrió.

-La Sala de Menesteres solo abrirá sus puertas cuando surja una necesidad real... -citó levantando una ceja -, cálmate Harry...

Harry sonrió.

-¿Por qué yo? Tal vez fuiste tú...

Ambos decidieron dejar de bromar y volver a besarse.

Harry llevó a Hermione a la cama y la recostó sobre ella sin dejar de besarla.

-¿Alguna vez tu y Cho... ?

Harry levantó la mirada.

-Te lo hubiera contado.

Hermione sonrió.

-Krum y yo tampoco llegamos a eso, entonces... ninguno de los dos sabe bien que hacer... -las mejillas de la bruja ardían como nunca.

-Dejarnos... llevar...

Y Harry tenía razón. Cuando el chico se deshizo de su ropa y la de ella, Hermione no sintió miedo en absoluto... tal vez porque estaba en manos de su mejor amigo... de la persona mas cercana a ella, en quien confiaba ciegamente.

Harry miró su cuerpo desnudo con admiración, sus manos exploraron sobre la piel de la chica con deseo. Un sentimiento de posesión lo embargó, quería que aquel cuerpo fuera solo suyo. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, comenzó a besar su vientre con suavidad mientras su chica suspiraba deleitada, el mago siguió subiendo tímidamente, trazando con su lengua el camino hacia sus pechos, sus manos masajearon a estos con suavidad mientras su lengua hacía movimientos en círculos sobre sus pezones. Ver a Hermione mordiéndose el labio para no gritar, era la imagen mas sexy que había presenciado en su vida.

Harry acarició las piernas de su compañera con las palmas de su manos hasta sus caderas, todavía no podía creer lo que ella le provocaba.

Se sacó las gafas rápidamente y volvió a besarla de esa manera fogosa y carnal, mordisqueando sus labios, tocando sus senos, llenándose de ella.

Hermione gimió y se arqueó debajo de el. Harry intentaba ir despacio, pero su amiga no estaba ayudando mucho.

La mano de Harry bajó hacia su feminidad, y solo con un roce sintió lo mojada que estaba.

-H-Harry... -jadeó ella sobre sus labios -Hazlo...

El corazón de Harry latía descontrolado, escucharla gemir su nombre, ver su cuerpo desnudo tan perfecto y brillante del sudor, era demasiado placer para sus ojos.

Harry entró a ella intentando ser lo mas delicado posible, se sintió nervioso, hasta que Hermione comenzó a moverse debajo de el.

El mago comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, sintiendo el mas dulce placer. Hermione se aferró a su espalda casi clavando sus uñas en su piel y rodeó con sus piernas las caderas del chico.

Harry gruñó, embistiéndola esta vez sin piedad, mientras sus labios devoraban su boca, su cuello, sintiendo el éxtasis tan cerca... era casi doloroso...

Hermione volvió a gemir, sentir la piel de Harry rozando la suya, sus manos apretándola fuerte contra el para que lo sienta mas y mas la estaban volviendo loca, era una sensación tan increíble y desesperante que Hermione se sentía fuera de sí.

Los ojos verdes del chico se clavaron en el rostro de su amada, el placer que vio en su rostro lo encendió, y cuando la sintió colapsar dentro de el fue suficiente para llegar junto a ella.

Cayeron jadeantes sobre la cama.

Harry la observó. No podía creer lo hermosa que era, tenía el cabello despeinado, las gotas de sudor corriéndole por su rostro, sus labios entre abiertos... era la cosa mas bonita que había visto en el mundo. Y cuando Hermione lo miró con aquellos intensos ojos oscuros y lo abrazó dulcemente supo que ella también lo sentía...

-Te amo Harry...


	7. Dulce

Hermione se sentó en el desayuno frente a Ron y Harry.

-¿Entonces se han arreglado? -preguntó Ron.

La bruja sonrió. Sentía la mirada de Harry clavada en su rostro, pero aun así no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

La noche anterior había sido una locura, y la bruja todavía no podía asimilarlo, había hecho el amor con Harry, en Hogwarts, por primera vez...

Esos pensamientos hicieron que sus mejillas ardieran.

-¿Qué sucede? -insistió Ron al ver a Hermione roja como un tomate.

-Si Ron, nos arreglamos -contestó Harry.

A Hermione todavía la parecía mentira que había dejado llevarse de esa manera... se preguntó como el toque de Harry lograba tal cosa.

Tomó una tostada y se entretuvo comiendo, escuchando a Ron hablar sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior en la competencia de parejas. Pero Hermione apenas estaba escuchando, la voz correcta en su cabeza la estaba regañando.

Harry había visto y acariciado cada parte de su cuerpo.

La Sala de Menesteres les había abierto las puertas, ¡que vergüenza!

-¡Hermione! -le gritó Ron -¡No estás escuchándome!

Hermione salió de su trance y al saltar se empapo con la leche hirviendo.

La bruja se mordió el labio tragándose un gemido. Se cruzó con los ojos de Harry por accidente, el rubor de sus mejillas volvió como una ola.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Yo... creo que iré al baño... -dijo levantándose torpemente.

Harry también se levantó.

-Te acompaño.

Hermione y Harry salieron del Gran Salón y caminaron por los pasillos en silencio.

Cuando llegaron al baño, Harry esperó afuera.

Hermione se levantó un poco la camisa y vio unas manchas rosadas en su vientre.

-¿Te has quemado mucho? -preguntó Harry desde afuera.

-N-no... solo...

Harry no lo soportó mucho tiempo y entró al baño. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

-Harry... ¡no puedes entrar así! -murmuró enfadada.

Harry la apoyó contra el lavabo y levantó un poco la camisa de la chica haciéndola ruborizar nuevamente.

-Tienes muy colorado Hermione... -dijo preocupado -¿y si mejor vamos a la enfermería?

-Otra vez no por favor, Madam Pomfrey no me miró muy bien la última vez... seguramente no puede creer que sea tan torpe -dijo rápidamente.

Harry la miró preocupado. Hermione se mordió el labio.

Harry sonrió. Acercó una mano a su labio y lo acarició, dejando a su amiga como una piedra.

-Déjame mojar un poco las quemaduras al menos... el agua te hará bien... -musitó.

Harry abrió las canillas y comenzó a pasar sus manos mojadas por las heridas.

Se sintió tan agradable que Hermione cerró los ojos al instante y soltó un suspiro.

Harry la observó, sus ojos cerrados... aquellos labios entre abiertos...

Sus manos siguieron mojando, aliviando las quemaduras, y cuando creyó que era suficiente, sus manos subieron por su espalda.

Hermione abrió los ojos, el estaba tan cerca...

La boca de Harry tomó lentamente la suya, en un beso dulce y a la vez caliente. Hermione gimió mientras sentía sus manos acariciar desde su espalda hasta sus caderas.

Los besos del chico bajaron dulcemente por su cuello y dieron pequeñas mordidas tan satisfactorias para la bruja que su piel se erizo.

Escucharon un carraspeo.

Hermione empujó a Harry al instante, ambos vieron a una ruborizada Luna en la puerta del baño.

-Lo siento... -dijo su amiga avergonzada. Era la primera vez que ambos la veían así -, necesito lavarme las manos...

Luna levantó las manos y los otros dos vieron que estaban manchadas de una sustancia verde extraña.

-Demasiados experimentos con las plantas -explicó acercándose y lavándose las manos -No diré nada de que los vi aquí -dijo sin mirarlos -, aunque si les soy sincera creí que su noviazgo era falso...

Harry y Hermione la miraron atónitos.

-¿Cómo lo sabías? -preguntó Harry curioso.

-Era obvio -dijo secándose las manos -, pero ahora no lo es, ¿verdad?

La cara de Hermione hervía al igual que la de Harry.

-Bueno... nosotros...

-Me alegra por ustedes -interrumpió la rubia -, es bonito verlos juntos... -dijo con una sonrisa, y salió del baño.

-Eso fue extraño -dijo Hermione nerviosa.

-Si que lo fue.

Ambos se miraron.

-¿Puedo seguir? -preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

Harry rio, volvió a rodearla con sus brazos y apoyó su frente con la de ella.

-Ahora me dirás porque me ignoraste en el desayuno...

-Suéltame Harry, ¡podría entrar alguien otra vez!

-Shh... dime... ¿acaso te arrepentiste de lo de anoche? ¿fue muy precipitado? Yo... lo siento si fue así...

Hermione bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-En realidad... fue todo lo contrario, por eso está asustándome... -admitió sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Por qué estarías asustada?

-No lo se... me di cuenta de que lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte Harry... y eso me da miedo, no lo se -se detuvo por un momento -Ayer... ¡pudieron vernos Harry! No se que me estás haciendo... -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si te sirve de consuelo yo también estoy asustado... -murmuró el chico acunando con su mano la mejilla de su chica -Pero mas que eso es... el miedo de perderte... es un miedo mas fuerte que el que le tengo a Voldelmort -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y se perdió en el verde de ellos.

-No me perderás -susurró.

-Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo Harry.


	8. Basta Harry!

-¿Estás loca?

Ginny miró a Ron enfadada. Ambos estaban en la Sala Común, Ginny lo había despertado para hablar a solas.

-¡Te digo que lo escuché! ¡Hermione y Harry son novios falsos!

En realidad, Ginny había estado escuchando la conversación completa entre Luna y la pareja, pero sabía que la única forma de que Ron se uniera a ella era contándole solo una parte de la verdad.

Ron no podía creerlo.

-¿Pero por qué harían una cosa así? -preguntó su hermano con los ojos como platos.

Ginny sonrió.

-Siempre fue extraño, ¿no te parece? ¿Cuántas veces se besaron en frente de ti? ¡Solo una! ¡Y estoy segura que fue solo para aparentar!

Ron todavía se veía inseguro, pero su hermana vio una expresión de alivio, como si le alegrara que todo haya sido una mentira.

-No lo entiendo. No tienen razones para hacerlo...

-Si. La tienen. Tú -dijo levantando una ceja.

Ron la miró sorprendido.

-¿Yo?

-Si. Hermione siempre te miró con otros ojos Ron... no me digas que nunca lo notaste, la manera en que odia a Lavender... como baja la mirada cuando ustedes se besan... -dijo como si fuera obvio.

-¿Dices qué ella... ella siente algo por mí? -preguntó atónito.

-Si.

-No puede ser...

-Si Ron, Hermione siempre te quiso en secreto, y seguramente ella fue la que propuso el plan para darte celos, y Harry accedió, después de todo es su mejor amigo...

-¿Para darme celos?

Ginny se estaba poniendo impaciente, no podía creer que Ron fuera tan lento.

-¡Si Ron! -bufó -Tú estabas con Lavender, entonces Hermione quiso darte celos para llamar tu atención.

Ron miró a su hermana como si de a poco comenzara a entender todo.

-¿Tú la quieres también, verdad?

-Yo... si... -titubeó el pelirrojo con las mejillas sonrosadas. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro -Ella hizo todo esto por mí... -dijo orgulloso.

-Lo que importa es lo que vas a hacer al respecto, ¿no te importa que Harry la siga tocando así como así? Aunque sea una mentira debe ser duro para ti verlos de esa forma...

-Pero Lavender...

-Termina con Lavender, ¡está loca Ron!

-Tienes razón... ¿pero cómo debería acercarme a Hermione?

-Yo ayudaré con eso...

.

-Harry... Harry... ¡basta! -murmuró Hermione mientras caminaban por los pasillos. Harry no dejaba de darle besos y abrazarla.

-Shh, atraerás a Snape -dijo Harry con una bonita sonrisa.

-No voy a volver a hacerlo -se quejó la chica ruborizada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es peligroso...

-El anterior fin de semana no dijiste eso... -dijo Harry tomando su brazo y volteándola hasta que logró que Hermione estuviera pegada a el.

-Harry... -se quejó pero el chico comenzó a besar su cabello.

-Todavía no puedo creer que seas mi novia real... -musitó el chico.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Asique soy tu novia real?

Harry la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Por supuesto que eres mi novia, mi novia oficial.

Hermione sonrió y se dejó abrazar por un momento, se apoyó en su pecho y suspiró, deleitándose con el aroma de su novio.

-Hueles tan bien... -soltó haciéndolo reír.

-¿Huelo bien? -bromeó Harry, tomando su mentón y obligándola a que lo mire a los ojos.

Hermione se ruborizó.

-Hueles estupendo...

-Pues tu también hueles genial... -dijo besando su frente.

Hermione cerró los ojos sintiendo los besos de Harry en todo su rostro. Cuando besó su nariz sonrió.

-¿Estás intentando convencerme Potter? -susurró.

-Si -admitió con una sonrisa y luego mordisqueó su labio inferior -Te extraño.

-Estamos en el segundo piso de todas formas, la Sala de Menesteres está lejos... -masculló la chica sintiendo sus besos por todo su cuello. -Además... no se si volvería a abrirse...

-Yo creo que si lo haría... -gruñó Harry cuando sintió las manos de Her bajo su camisa.

-Vamos al baño... pero solo unos besos... nada mas... si no podrían pillarnos...

La proposición atrevida de la chica los sorprendió a ambos. Harry se detuvo y levantó la mirada sonriendo mientras su amiga lo miraba con la cara roja como un tomate.

-No me mires así por Merlín -dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio.

-Fuiste tu la que propuso algo así, ¿de verdad te gustaría... ?

Hermione bajó la mirada totalmente avergonzaba. Nunca se hubiera imaginado proponiendo algo así, pero los besos de Harry eran tan tentadores que su cuerpo hablaba en lugar de su mente...

La bruja sin contestar, lo tomó por la corbata y lo llevó hacia el baño. Una vez allí, Harry la acorraló contra la pared y la besó al instante. Lo había deseado tanto...

Hermione sintió la lengua de Harry juguetear con la suya, dándole ese cosquilleo que comenzaba a ser familiar.

Harry la subió a horcajadas a el, y cuando sintió la lengua de Hermione recorrer su cuello soltó un gruñido. Su amiga nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

La mano del mago se aventuró por debajo de su ropa, y de su sostén, y cuando comenzó a tocar uno de sus pechos, Hermione saltó, haciendo que su amigo se sintiera mas duro de lo que ya estaba.

-Sigue... sigue moviéndote así -jadeó Harry mientras su compañera mordisqueaba su oreja.

Hermione comenzó a moverse tímidamente, con las mejillas sumamente sonrojadas, sintiendo demasiado placer... la mano de Harry tocando su pecho, obligándola a seguir moviéndose sobre su erección... sentía tanto calor que la ropa comenzaba a ser una molestia.

Harry por su parte estaba peor que su amiga, ya no podía pensar con claridad, era como si estuviera en un mundo solo para ellos. Sabía que debía detenerse antes de que las cosas se volvieran realmente físicas... no podían arriesgarse si no estaban bajo el cobijo de la Sala de Menesteres... era un baño y sabía que era sumamente peligroso, pero su cuerpo no lo dejaba, los movimientos de Hermione, y los suaves gemidos femeninos que habían comenzado a salir de su boca lo tentaban.

Harry levantó su camisa y su sostén. Su lengua fue a jugar a uno de sus pechos, haciendo que su amiga echara la cabeza hacia atrás sumida en el placer.

-Harry... -gimió.

Escuchar su nombre lo provocaba de una manera que la bruja no se imaginaba.

Hermione volvió a gemir. La lengua tibia de Harry estaba jugueteando con unos de sus pezones, y cuando comenzó a succionarlo con su boca, Hermione se sintió tan cerca del éxtasis que la sorprendió.

-Solo... solo un poco mas... -jadeó Harry casi para el mismo. Su mano viajó hasta colocarse sobre el jean de la chica, y desabrochó un botón para tener mejor acceso a aquella zona. Harry tocó su feminidad, se sentía tan mojada que fue fácil mover sus dedos allí.

Hermione gimió, y cuando Harry la embistió con sus dedos, y comenzó a moverlos, se estremeció del placer. La bruja se aferró al mago con fuerza, sintiendo como sus dedos entraban y salían con rapidez fuera y dentro de ella.

De repente, se escucharon unos pasos que parecían acercarse.

-Debe ser Filch -murmuró Hermione asustada.

Harry la bajó intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Ven...

Ambos se metieron en uno de los baños y cerraron la puerta.

Harry y Hermione se subieron al inodoro por si a Filch se le ocurriera inspeccionar.

Y que bueno que lo hicieron, porque el squib entró al baño y echó un vistazo.

La pareja se miró asustada, Harry se maldijo por olvidar la capa.

Escucharon pasos, acercándose a ellos, Hermione rezó para que no los encontrara, y para su sorpresa, Filch, cuando parecía a punto de revisar el baño dónde estaban, giró y se largó de allí.

-Nos salvamos -murmuró Harry sintiendo su corazón acelerado.

Hermione sonrió aún asustada.

-Y tú siempre te enojas cuando digo que es peligroso...

Harry volvió a besarla.

-Entonces la próxima nos aseguraremos de hacer estas cosas en la Sala de Menesteres... -dijo pícaramente.

.

En la mañana siguiente, Ginny subió a la lechucería. Ató una carta para Fred y George en las patas de Errol con una sonrisa.

La nota decía:

_Ya he encontrado la forma en que me recompensen por lo de la última vez._

_Necesito que me envíen una dosis de Amortentia._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Gracias x los reviews! Realmente me hacen muy feliz :3 y también gracias x los favoritos *-*  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_._

_Afrodita_


	9. La poción de amor

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer en Navidad? -murmuró Harry mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hermione.

Ambos estaban recostados en el césped, en el jardín, bajo un árbol alejados de todos.

Hermione tenía apoyada la cabeza en el regazo del mago, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa de Harry.

-Me encantaría hacer cosas muggles en navidad -dijo la bruja con una sonrisa.

Harry rio.

-¿Y eso en qué consistiría?

-Mmm... ir al cine, cenar en un restaurante bonito... o ir a un parque de diversiones...

Harry se inclinó y la besó con dulzura.

-¿Por qué tienes qué ser tan hermosa?

Hermione sonrió.

-No soy hermosa.

-Si lo eres, la mas bonita de Hogwarts -dijo haciéndole cosquillas. Hermione comenzó a reír desesperadamente.

-¡Detente Harry! -chilló -¡Eres malo!

Pero Harry no se detuvo, Hermione comenzó a llorar de la risa.

-¿No se supone que eres el elegido? ¡Compórtate!

-Hoy soy el elegido para hacerte cosquillas -dijo divertido.

-¡Por favor!

-No.

Hermione se levantó y encontró su boca. Fue lo único que detuvo a Harry.

El chico gruñó y la apretó mas contra su cuerpo. Ambos rodaron por el césped riendo.

-Harry... mi ropa se va a llenar de césped -musitó Her entre besos.

-Nada que un hechizo no pueda arreglar -gruñó el mago.

Las manos de Harry fueron por debajo de la ropa de su novia, pero esta vez no había pasión en sus caricias, solo dulzura, amor. Le encantaba tocarla, acariciarla, sentir su piel...

Harry se detuvo y besó su nariz.

-Siempre me besas la nariz -dijo la bruja riendo -, me hace cosquillas...

Harry sonrió.

-Es que tienes una nariz muy apetecible.

-¿Muy apetecible? ¿Acaso te gustaría comerte mi nariz?

-Te comería toda si pudiera -dijo Harry mirándola con esos ojos brillantes.

Hermione rodó y quedó sobre el.

-Yo también te quiero comer, ahora.

Hermione comenzó a darle mordidas suaves a su cuello.

-No me provoques en el medio del jardín Hermione... -le advirtió el mago -, si no podría llegar a terminar lo que comenzamos el otro día en el baño...

Hermione se ruborizó.

-¿Por qué tus mejillas están tan rojas Hermione? -preguntó burlón.

Hermione le pegó en el pecho.

-Harry...

-¿Hmm?

-Quiero que seas mi compañero para ir a la fiesta de Slughorn.

Harry sonrió.

-Lo siento, ya tengo acompañante, tendrías que haber sido mas rápida -mintió haciendo que Hermione le diera mas golpes.

Harry la acercó a el nuevamente y la besó, disfrutando sus labios, sabiendo que luego, en Hogwarts tendría que contenerse, Mcgonagall ya lo había regañado solo por darle un pequeño beso a su novia hacía unos días.

-Claro que iré contigo, aunque yo quería proponértelo -dijo con una sonrisa mientras Hermione apoyaba su frente contra la suya.

-Las chicas también podemos invitar a los chicos... -musitó la bruja.

-Lo sé defensora de los derechos femeninos -dijo burlón -, solo estoy enojado porque me ganaste...

-No importa, igual era obvio que íbamos a ir juntos...

Harry tomó su rostro.

-A mí todavía me sigue pareciendo mentira que me quieras...

-Te quiero.

-¿De verdad?

-Si Harry...

.

Ginny recibió su paquete con una sonrisa.

_Querida Ginny: es mejor que te advirtamos, la dosis solo dura 24 horas, una vez pasadas la poción deja de tener efecto, George y yo estamos curiosos, ¿podríamos saber para que la quieres? _

_Ambos hemos estado trabajando en esta poción por mucho tiempo, y hemos logrado modificarla: cuando los efectos pasen, la persona que la bebió nunca sabrá que fue víctima de la poción, los recuerdos de lo que hizo durante los efectos quedarán como recuerdos normales, nunca podrá darse cuenta de que sus decisiones fueron manipuladas por alguien mas. _

_Te recomendamos que la mezcles con algún aperitivo y que la uses con cuidado y pienses mejor antes de hacerlo. Es extraño que te aconsejemos esto, pero las pociones de amor causan graves problemas._

_Destruye esta nota después de leerla. Y por cierto, si de alguna forma te atrapan nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con el tema._

_La deuda está saldada._

Ginny observó el frasco con la poción. Se mordió los labios ansiosa, agradeciendo por primera vez tener unos hermanos tan revoltosos.

Al instante Ginny buscó a Ron y lo llevó hacia la cocina de los elfos. Sabía que para que todo funcionara Ron debía preparar los chocolates personalmente.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Escucha, conseguí los ingredientes favoritos de Hermione para que le prepares chocolate.

Ron la miró sorprendida.

-Yo no se hacer chocolate... además ¿por qué chocolate?

-Yo te iré guiando -dijo con una sonrisa -, a las chicas nos encanta el chocolate. Será perfecto para confesarte.

Luego de ese consejo, Ron preparó los chocolates siendo guiado por su hermana.

-Esto es una esencia que le dará un aroma bonito a los chocolates -dijo Ginny entregándole la poción a Ron.

Sin desconfiar de su hermana, el pelirrojo vertió la poción en el chocolate. Al hacerlo, el chocolate lanzó un aroma delicioso.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír. Ya casi. Ya casi Harry era suyo.

-Tenías razón -dijo Ron deleitándose con el aroma -Es delicioso...

Cuando los chocolates estuvieron listos, Ginny le entregó una caja rosada para que los colocara allí.

-Escúchame, has que Hermione pruebe los chocolates y luego háblale sobre tus sentimientos, estoy segura que después de una buena dosis de chocolate Hermione estará aún mas segura de confesarte lo que siente. Hazlo de a poco.

-Las chicas deben amar mucho el chocolate -dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa -Gracias por la idea Ginny, eres la mejor hermana del mundo.

-Si, si, pero ¿qué sucedió con Lavender?

-Terminé con ella, se puso furiosa, espero que no quiera vengarse... -dijo Ron preocupado.

-No te preocupes. Ambos la vigilaremos. Lo único que te tiene que importar ahora es Hermione.

Ron asintió.

-Si quieres un buen lugar para confesarte te recomiendo la terraza del último piso. Allí hay una muy buena vista.

-Gracias Ginny.

-Recuerda, asegúrate de que pruebe los chocolates...

-Si, si lo haré.

Ginny miró a su hermano sin poder creerlo. ¿Acaso no sospechaba nada? Se mordió los labios para no reír. El plan iba a salir mejor de lo que esperaba.

.

Hermione rebuscaba entre los estantes de la Biblioteca, buscando el siguiente libro de Pociones que debía leer. Así la encontró Ron.

El chico se quedó un instante inmóvil, con la caja de chocolates bajo uno de sus brazos.

Hermione notó su presencia y se sorprendió al verlo.

-¿Escondiéndote de Lavender en la Biblioteca? -se burló con una sonrisa.

-En realidad terminé con Lavender... -dijo bajando la mirada.

Hermione lo miró asombrada.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-¿Podemos ir a hablar a otro lado?

.

Los dos amigos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la terraza. Allí el atardecer se veía muy bonito. El cielo tenía una mezcla de colores, rosa, naranja, amarillo...

-Ron... ¿de qué quieres hablar? -preguntó Hermione curiosa.

Ambos chicos se apoyaron en la baranda de la terraza y observaron el paisaje.

-Ron... me estás asustando -dijo la bruja al ver la seriedad del chico.

El pelirrojo recordó los chocolates.

-Hice unos chocolates... ¿quieres probar? -preguntó Ron abriendo la caja, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-¿Chocolate? -preguntó su amiga riendo -¿Hiciste chocolate? ¿Tú?

-S-si... es que, no lo se...

Hermione se acercó a la caja, el aroma que aspiró la hizo tomar un chocolate. Nunca había comido uno que oliera tan bien.

Hermione miró aquel trozo de chocolate casi hipnotizada. Se lo llevó a la boca, haciendo a Ron sonreír.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre Lavender? -preguntó Hermione masticando el chocolate -Por Merlín, saben delicioso.

Ron se sintió genial.

-¿De verdad? Es la primera vez que cocino para una chica...

Hermione lo miró curiosa, tomó otro chocolate y se lo metió en la boca.

-Ohh ya lo se, ¿Querías que los probara para saber si a Lavender le gustarán? Linda manera de reconciliarse.

-No... en realidad no pienso volver con ella... quería hablar contigo de otra cosa...

Hermione tomó otro chocolate, estaban buenísimos.

-¿De qué?

-Ya se que el noviazgo entre tu y Harry es falso...

Hermione sintió algo extraño en el pecho. Se agarró fuerte de la baranda, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y un sentimiento dulce y embriagador la invadió.

-¿Hermione? -preguntó Ron preocupado.

Los ojos brillantes de la chica lo miraron con amor. Una gran sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

-Ron... yo siempre te amé -confesó embelesada.

El chico se sorprendió.

.

-Ginny... ¿a dónde vamos? -preguntó Harry por decima vez mientras subían las escaleras.

-Necesitamos un lugar para hablar tranquilos...

-¿Hablar sobre qué? ¿sucedió algo malo?

-Quiero ir a la terraza, se me hace tan fácil hablar allí...

-Ginny...

Pero la chica siguió caminando rápidamente. Harry la siguió totalmente ajeno a lo que iba a presenciar.

Cuando llegaron a la terraza, Harry se quedó de piedra.

Hermione se reía en los brazos de Ron mientras le daba cortos besos en los labios.

-Es verdad, lo que tuve con Harry fue totalmente falso... solo quería darte celos -dijo la bruja tomando el rostro del pelirrojo -, quiero ser sincera contigo... intenté olvidarte con todas mis fuerzas, hasta intenté formar una relación real con Harry pero... Ron Weasley siempre fuiste tú el dueño de mi corazón...

-Podrías habérmelo dicho Hermione... eso hubiera sido mas fácil -dijo Ron radiante de felicidad.

-¡Te amo! ¡Te amo Ron!

Hermione se acercó al chico y lo besó con todas sus fuerzas.

Harry no podía quitar sus ojos de ellos. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de aquellos ojos verdes y el corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos.

-Harry... -murmuró Ginny quien apretó su mano intentando ser un consuelo.

-Creo... creo que debo irme de aquí... -susurró Harry destrozado.

-Pero Harry...

-Por favor... déjame... -musitó soltándose de su agarre.

Cuando estuvo solo en su habitación, Harry pudo soltar todas las lágrimas que había contenido.

Hermione seguía sintiendo cosas por Ron, y el había estado tan ciego y enamorado que no se había dado cuenta.

Nunca había dejado de ser un juego.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias x todos los comentarios! Me alegra mucho que les guste gracias x el apoyo, me hacen muy feliz :3

.

Afrodita


	10. Confusiones

Hermione se sentó en la cama con la respiración agitada.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho que la obligó a volver a recostarse en la cama.

Miró hacia la ventana, estaba amaneciendo, y sus compañeras todavía dormían.

Se sintió inquieta, extraña.

Su cabeza daba vueltas confundida. No podía describir la sensación, nunca la había sentido. El corazón acelerado y dolorido, las ganas terribles de llorar como si algo horrible hubiera sucedido.

-Harry -susurró.

Recordó todo lo sucedido, como había besado a Ron, y como habían pasado tiempo como pareja. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué besar a Ron se había sentido tan bien?

Lo recordaba como una sensación gloriosa, había sentido ese cosquilleo extraño, como si todavía siguiera enamorada de el.

¿Lo estaba?

Hermione no supo responderse a eso. Intentó recordar como había surgido la idea de besarlo. Ella lo había deseado y simplemente lo hizo, había sido una necesidad tan fuerte que no había podido controlarse.

Ron le había dicho que la amaba y eso se había sentido tan bien... ¿pero por qué? Hermione se sentía tan confusa... siempre había creído amar a Harry... ¿cómo eso podía pasar? Nunca creyó que se podía amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, y todavía seguía pensándolo.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió distraída.

Se detuvo en el espejo y se miró en el. Sus manos se dirigieron a sus labios hinchados, ¿cuánto se había besado con Ron?

La idea la asustó. ¿Harry lo sabía? ¿los había visto?

Sus compañeras terminaron por despertarse.

-¿Estás bien Hermione?

-Si... si, estoy bien... -dijo distraída -, ¿ya es hora de desayunar, verdad?

Hermione salió de la habitación y bajó a la Sala Común. Ron estaba allí esperándola con una sonrisa. Se abalanzó hacia ella antes de que pueda escaparse y le dio un largo beso.

-Hola linda -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil intentando procesar todo.

No había sentido absolutamente nada con ese beso.

Harry pasó por su lado, Ron lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo en un abrazo.

-No puedo creer que fingieran ser novios -dijo con una gran sonrisa -Es de locos, seguramente fue difícil besarse -suspiró y se rio.

Harry ni siquiera la miró. Hermione se sintió terrible. El rostro de su amigo se veía pálido y con ojeras, como cuando tenía pesadillas sobre Voldelmort.

-Fue difícil es verdad -dijo Harry fingiendo una sonrisa -, pero valió la pena... por fin están juntos...

Ron sonrió.

-Eres un gran amigo Harry, te debo mucho amigo -dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda -¿Irás a la fiesta de Slughorn? ¿Ya tienes pareja? Podrías decirle a Ginny. A mí Hermione ya me invitó.

Hermione miró sorprendida a Ron. Era verdad. Lo había invitado.

¿Pero cómo?

Harry sonrió.

-Ya veré a quién llevaré a la fiesta...

Ginny apareció en ese momento y tomó la mano de Harry.

-¿Me llevarás? -preguntó con una sonrisa -Yo todavía no tengo pareja...

Los ojos de Ginny se clavaron en los de Hermione.

-Te ves extraña hoy Herm -dijo Ginny con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué?

Hermione estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó.

-Que te ves extraña...

Hermione miró a Harry otra vez. ¿Era una pesadilla?

-Nada que no solucionen unos besos... -dijo Ron acercándola e intentando darle un beso, pero Hermione colocó una mano entre sus bocas antes del contacto.

-¿Estás tímida? ¿qué sucede? Ayer aprovechabas cada beso...

La bruja hubiera deseado que fuera mentira, pero sabía perfectamente que lo que Ron decía era verdad. Había disfrutado aquellos besos como si nunca se hubiera enamorado de Harry.

-Necesito ir al baño -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Ron se sorprendió y aflojó el agarre.

Hermione salió de allí sintiendo como las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

Corrió hacia el baño y allí se encerró casi toda la mañana. Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, se sentía tan culpable... Harry se veía tan mal...

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Nunca apoyó las infidelidades, y nunca pensó que ella sería causante de una. ¿Pero cómo podía ser?

Ella amaba a Harry, entonces ¿cómo pudo hacer una cosa así?

Ella misma le había propuesto ir a la fiesta juntos, habían planeado tantas cosas, salidas y hasta navidad...

Esos momentos que habían planeado cosas juntos se veían tan lejanos, pero solo habían pasado horas.

.

Cuando Hermione logró salir del baño, y miró la hora se dio cuenta de que solo quedaba una clase.

Decidió ir a pesar de su estado, pensó que tal vez un poco de Pociones le aclararía la cabeza.

Hermione entró en la clase y notó que el único asiento libre era junto a Harry, dio la vuelta arrepentida para marcharse pero se chocó con el profesor Slughorn.

-Srta. Granger -dijo el profesor con una sonrisa -, siéntese la clase va a empezar.

Hermione no tuvo opción que sentarse junto a su amigo.

-Saquen sus libros, página 579, lean la receta de la Poción Oculus y prepárenla con su compañero.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía unas ganas terribles de llorar y miró la puerta mas de una vez.

-Granger está distraída hoy... -dijo el profesor asombrado.

-N-no, solo...

-Continúe leyendo Granger -dijo el profesor suspirando.

Hermione terminó de leer la poción igual que Harry.

Ambos comenzaron a preparar la poción, Harry sin siquiera mirarla, parecía tan incómodo con la situación tanto como ella.

-¿Puedes picar esto? -preguntó Harry con la voz apagada tendiéndole un trozo de cuerno de unicornio.

-S-si -dijo la chica tomando rápidamente el trozo. Comenzó a picarlo con un elemento de madera mientras Harry revolvía el cuenco con los materiales ya dentro.

-Harry... -su voz sonó temblorosa.

-¿Qué?

-No sé que sucedió.

Harry se detuvo.

-Aquel día te lo pregunté si me querías y cuando me dijiste que sentías lo mismo te creí -murmuró con la mirada fija en el cuenco.

-Es porque es cierto.

-No -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -, fui tonto, nunca te pregunté que harías si Ron también se te confesara... siempre lo amaste y yo me metí en el medio.

-Harry no, yo...

-¿Cómo va la poción? -preguntó el profesor con una sonrisa. Se notaba que adoraba a Harry.

-Bien profesor -contestó el chico.

Slughorn aspiró el aroma de la poción y sonrió.

-Va por buen camino Potter, continúe así.

Harry tomó lo que Hermione había picado y lo lanzó al cuenco. Siguió revolviendo hasta que sintió que la poción estaba perfecta.

-Harry...

-Basta.

La severidad de sus palabras hizo que Hermione se mordiera el labio tragándose las lágrimas.

-Profesor Slughorn la poción ya está lista.

Slughorn felicitó a Harry por su poción perfecta y dejó que este se marchara del salón antes de que terminara la hora.

Hermione se quedó allí sintiéndose mas confundida que nunca.


	11. Como una pesadilla

Hermione había logrado escaparse de Ron durante toda la semana. No dejaba de perseguirla y la bruja no sabía como confesarle que ella quería a Harry.

Después de lo besos que se había estado dando con el pelirrojo aquel día no se le ocurría ninguna explicación válida.

Todo se estaba volviendo tan extraño.

Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Harry, su amigo se alejaba lo mas rápido posible. No la dejaba hablar y Hermione se estaba desesperando.

Había cometido un error estúpido ella lo sabía, pero necesitaba que el mago la perdonara.

Y lo que mas le dolía era ver a Ginny siempre junto a el. Nunca había tenido pensamientos malos sobre su amiga, pero Ginny parecía estar aprovechándose de la situación. Harry a veces parecía que ni siquiera se percataba de la presencia de la pelirroja, como si no le importara, pero ver a Ginny tan pegada a el había comenzado a ponerla celosa.

Siempre estaba allí y a veces la miraba fijamente mientras se aferraba del brazo de Harry, como si quisiera darle un claro mensaje de que el mago era solo suyo.

Hermione estaba comenzando a creer que era una perra por aprovecharse de la situación, pero sabía que no era nadie para juzgarla, ella misma se creía la peor persona del mundo, sabía que sus acciones habían provocado todo aquello.

En la noche de la fiesta, Hermione bajó a la Sala Común ya preparada.

Ron la miró con una sonrisa.

-Estas preciosa -dijo observándola de pies a cabeza. Hermione llevaba un vestido de color rosado y corto, que resaltaba su perfecta figura. Se había dejado el cabello suelto y se había colocado solo una suave capa de maquillaje.

-Has estado toda la semana escapándote de mi, pero hoy eres mía Granger -le dijo el pelirrojo atrayéndola en un abrazo.

-Ron.

-Shh... es solo un abrazo Herm -susurró.

-Llegaremos tarde -se excusó la chica.

La pareja caminó por el castillo en silencio. Ron no dejaba de mirar a su compañera, todavía no entendía por qué Hermione se hacía la difícil, nunca había logrado comprender bien a las mujeres. El pelirrojo miró la mano de la chica y al entrar a la fiesta, la tomó. Hermione se soltó.

-¿Ni siquiera me vas a dejar tomarte de la mano?

-No. Te dije que no quería venir, todavía sigo molesta.

Ron se rio y tocó cariñosamente su nariz.

-Será divertido y además mira, ¡está repleto de comida!

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Allí esta Harry y Ginny, vamos... -dijo tomándola de la mano otra vez.

-Ron -se quejó al ser llevada a la fuerza.

Hermione se encontró con la mirada de Harry, dejándola por un momento sin aliento, pero solo fue algo fugaz, porque el mago apartó la mirada.

-Hola chicos -dijo Ginny sonriente.

Hermione la observó. Se veía hermosa con aquel vestido negro que resaltaba perfectamente su cabello pelirrojo, no podía creer que fuera tan bonita. Y lo peor de todo es que se veía tan bien junto a Harry que parecían la pareja perfecta.

-Te ves bonita Hermione -dijo Ginny mirándola detenidamente.

-Tu también -contestó Hermione por cortesía.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los cuatro.

-Podríamos bailar -propuso Ginny -, me encanta esta canción.

Ginny miró a Harry con una sonrisa, y sin consultarle, lo arrastró al centro de la pista.

-¿Me dejarás bailar contigo? -le preguntó el pelirrojo a Hermione.

La bruja lo miró titubeando.

-Vamos linda, no seas amarga.

Tomó su mano suavemente y la llevó a la pista. Allí, obligó a la bruja a poner los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y luego sus manos rodearon la cintura de la chica.

-Estuve pensando... -comenzó Ron suavemente -, me gustaría pasar Navidad contigo... podrías venir a casa... mamá cocina delicioso y estará encantada al enterarse que tú y yo... bueno ya sabes...

Hermione se apoyó en su pecho para que no viera su expresión. Estaba tan triste que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ron sonrió, creyendo que aquello era un sí.

-Será divertido... ahora que al fin estamos juntos... por Merlín, no entiendo como nunca me atreví a confesarte lo que sentía... -continúo.

Hermione observó la pista hasta encontrar a Harry. Ginny lo abrazaba casi exageradamente mientras ambos giraban lentamente.

Era como un puñal en el corazón. Dolía tanto verla con ella que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

La bruja se preguntó como habían llegado a ese estado. Estaba bailando con Ron, el con Ginny... era lo que en un pasado siempre habían deseado, pero ahora se sentía amargo. Ella quería estar con Harry, bailar con el, pasar la navidad juntos... tantas cosas habían dicho que harían, y nada parecía poder cumplirse en ese momento.

Y ahora Ron le hablaba sobre Navidad, tan ilusionado por pasar aquel día con ella... no quería lastimarlo, a pesar de haber estado con Lavender y haber negado que la quería por mucho tiempo, Hermione sentía que su amigo no se merecía aquello. Ron era una buena persona.

Su corazón volvió a llenarse de una angustia hiriente, raspante, no podía evitar sentirse malvada y mentirosa...

Ella lo había comenzado todo con esa propuesta loca de _Novios Falsos por unos días._

Si nunca lo hubiera hecho las cosas seguirían como siempre...

La castaña abrió los ojos y se maldijo por hacerlo, Ginny se estaba acercando a la boca de Harry. Hermione deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Harry la detuviera, que se separara, que se alejara de ella, pero nada de eso sucedió, si no que todo lo contrario, el mago se dejó besar por la pelirroja.

Sintió un dolor inimaginable. Cerró los ojos al instante y deseó que todo fuera una pesadilla, deseó despertarse, abrir los ojos y encontrarse en el jardín sobre su regazo, sintiendo como sus dedos acariciaban su cabello, que sonriera y dijera con esa voz suave que siempre utilizaba con ella: _Solo fue una pesadilla Herm._

-Esto es genial -susurró Ron divertido -, mira como están besándose, Harry es el único chico que me parece correcto para Ginny, Dean era un completo idiota ¿a ti qué te parece?

Hermione asintió débilmente con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirar.

Durante varias canciones, Ron prosiguió hablando sobre el futuro, de como se imaginaba las posibles bodas, cosas tan hirientes que la bruja lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir.

Sus ojos seguían cerrados, pero aún así, no podía quitarse la imagen del beso de la cabeza. Era lo mas doloroso que había sentido en su vida. Se sintió cansada, con el corazón pesado...

-Ron...

-¿Hmm?

-Me duelen los pies, ¿te molesta si me voy a descansar?

Ron sonrió. Haber bailado con Hermione tanto tiempo sin que ella se separara lo había hecho poner de buen humor.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, puedo ir sola

Hermione salió de la fiesta con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Cuando subió las escaleras y llegó al cuadro de la Dama Gorda se encontró con Luna allí. Estaba sentada en el suelo armando un collar colorido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Hermione sorprendida, secándose las lágrimas del rostro rápidamente.

Luna suspiró.

-Estuve esperándote -dijo la rubia levantándose del suelo.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

Luna le entregó un papel arrugado.

Hermione lo abrió y lo leyó.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ginny le pidió a Fred y George una poción de amor, ¿y con quién crees que la utilizó?

Hermione miró a Luna fijamente a los ojos.

-No puede ser.

-¿Cómo lo explicas si no? Estabas completamente enamorada de Harry un día... y al otro estabas besuqueándote con Ron por todo Hogwarts...

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Porque quiere a Harry.


	12. ¿Realmente eres tú?

La lluvia caía sobre Hermione fuertemente. El cielo tronaba enojado, desencadenando una tormenta, la mas fuerte que la bruja había presenciado.

Sentía su cuerpo helado bajo la lluvia, pero aún no tan helado como estaba su corazón.

Quería gritar.

Necesitaba descargarlo todo, necesitaba decirle a Harry la verdad.

Estaba tan furiosa que las manos le temblaban. Ginny se había atrevido a darle una poción de amor y si no fuera por Luna nunca lo hubiera descubierto.

Que tonta había sido.

Solo una poción de amor podía explicar lo que había pasado ese día con Ron. Se sintió mal por no haberlo resuelto, pero sabía que su mente estaba bloqueada, los gemelos se las habían ingeniado bien para aplicar una mejora en Amortentia, estaba furiosa pero no podía estar enfadada con ambos, sabía que la única culpable era Ginny. Aunque todavía no era cien por ciento seguro, tal vez Ron sabía de algo, pero sospechaba que no, su mejor amigo nunca podría hacer algo así.

Hermione nunca había estado tan enojada con alguien, aquella pelirroja había arruinado su relación con Harry.

Nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

Nunca.

Los jugadores de Quidditch comenzaron a salir apresurados, intentando cubrirse inútilmente de la lluvia. No notaron a Hermione porque estaba escondida detrás de un árbol, porque no quería que Ron la viera y preguntara porque estaba allí.

Casi todo el equipo salió, solo faltaba uno, Hermione sabía que Harry siempre salía último, por lo que esperó, y cuando vio su figura salir, Hermione caminó apresurada hacia el.

Harry detuvo sus ojos color esmeralda en ella. Se quedó un momento allí, de pie, sorprendido por la presencia de la bruja, pero luego continúo caminando intentando ignorarla.

Hermione corrió hacia el y lo tomó del brazo.

-¡Harry!

-No me toques... -dijo enojado soltándose de su agarre.

-¡Necesito hablar contigo!

-¿De qué? Estoy cansado... quiero irme a dormir.

-¡Detente ahora!

El mago se detuvo suspirando, se giró y la miró a la cara. Ahora que lo veía mas de cerca Hermione notó que sus ojeras se veían aún peor, y que sus labios estaban agrietados.

-Quiero explicarte lo que sucedió ese día -dijo firmemente.

Harry sonrió mientras las gotas de lluvia caían por su rostro.

-No tienes que hacerlo, ya me quedó claro, ¿por cuánto tiempo tendré que escuchar excusas?

-Nunca me escuchaste, ¡nunca! -gritó la bruja enfadada.

Los dos chicos se miraron fijamente.

Harry decidió ceder:

-Te escucho entonces, pero esta será la única vez.

-Me dieron una poción de amor -soltó Hermione.

Harry se sorprendió. Nunca se hubiera esperado algo así, pero por alguna razón le pareció ridículo. Se imaginó a Ron consiguiendo la poción. Era imposible.

-¿Entonces dices que Ron la preparó? -preguntó con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Fue Ginny.

Soltar aquello hizo que Hermione se sintiera aliviada. Ya estaba dicho.

-¿Ginny?

-Si, fue Ginny.

-Para acusar a alguien así tienes que tener pruebas... -dijo enojado.

Hermione sacó el papel arrugado de su bolsillo y se lo tendió.

Harry lo tomó y lo leyó. Luego de un momento, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de Hermione.

-¿Esto es una broma?

-¿Qué?

-¿Una receta de cerveza de mantequilla? -preguntó el chico enojado.

Hermione tomó el papel, las letras habían cambiado de lugar y se habían transformado en una receta común y corriente.

-Harry...

-¿No se te ocurrió otra cosa mas convincente? -masculló Harry -Culpando a uno de nuestros amigos por una causa tan... insignificante...

-Fue ella Harry... fue ella... -dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos -, lo juro, no entiendo que le sucedió al papel... debe estar encantado.

-Termina de una buena vez con este juego Hermione. Tuve que soportar verte con Ron todos los días, y fue... fue tan difícil para mí, estoy intentando olvidarte y siento que de a poco lo estoy haciendo, y ahora vienes e intentas justificarte con una excusa barata, culpando a Ginny, una persona que no tiene nada que ver con esto, dime, ¿por qué lo haces? ¿te has aburrido de Ron? ¿quieres que los dos estemos pendientes de ti?

-Harry Potter nunca diría eso -murmuró Hermione sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar -Harry Potter me creería, era mi mejor amigo, la persona que siempre estaba junto a mí en los días mas difíciles, ¿Ginny te está llenando la cabeza, verdad?

-Ginny es la única persona que ha estado junto a mí después de lo que hiciste, no hables así de ella -dijo enfadado.

-No te reconozco Harry, ¿de verdad crees que yo podría estar mintiéndote? ¿Crees que todo esto es un juego? ¿De verdad piensas que soy así? Creí que me conocías después de tanto tiempo...

-Yo también creí que te conocía -dijo Harry y las palabras se clavaron directo al corazón de Hermione.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo seguido por un trueno que casi hace vibrar el suelo.

Ambos chicos estaban mirándose fijamente, empapados, Hermione sorprendida por aquellas palabras tan hirientes, Harry sintiendo su cuerpo tembloroso.

-Harry...

-No, paremos con esto, voy a olvidar lo que acabas de inventar, y intentaré ser como antes. Como amigos funcionábamos bien -masculló.

-¿Crees que volvería a ser lo mismo?

-Con el tiempo sí -dijo convencido.

-Eso es imposible.

-Dentro de unos años verás que sí. El tiempo borra las cosas Hermione.

-No, tienes que creerme Harry, no puedes decir eso. No puedes olvidar.

-Necesito olvidar, me volveré loco si no lo hago. Tienes que dejar de insistir.

-Ya no eres el mismo Harry, ¿qué te ha hecho?

-Nada.

Hermione se acercó y lo abrazó, fue casi por instinto, sin pensarlo dos veces, intentando que Harry reaccionara, que recordara que ella siempre había sido su amiga mas sincera, su confidente.

Pero Harry no le devolvió el abrazo, se quedó inmóvil como una piedra.

-Necesito que dejes de jugar conmigo.

-No estoy jugando -murmuró tristemente la bruja.

Harry la apartó de el. Sus ojos fríos miraron los de Hermione seriamente.

-Desde hoy no quiero hablar mas de esto, olvidaré todo, absolutamente todo, y tú también.

Harry dio la vuelta y se encaminó al castillo sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-¡Harry! ¡No lo hagas Harry! -gritó Hermione mientras los truenos resonaban con fuerza.

Hermione cayó al suelo en un llanto desesperado.

-¡Tienes que creerme Harry! ¡Tienes que creerme!

Pero Harry nunca volteó.

.

.

.

* * *

Harry decidió no creerle :( pobre Herms :(

Lo siento por haber sido malavada en este capitulo, pero la historia ya estaba pensada así, pronto pasarán cosas inesperadas, y ginny ya tendrá su merecido, no se preocupen. Gracias x el apoyo!

.

Afrodita


	13. Es tarde

Después de ese día la vida de Hermione Granger no fue la misma. Sus notas bajaron catastróficamente dejando a todos los profesores sorprendidos. Apenas comía, apenas hablaba. Ron estaba sumamente preocupado porque no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero después de un tiempo decidió dejar de lado las preguntas y solo abrazarla, abrazarla hasta que las lágrimas cesaban.

Navidad fue como Ron había deseado, Hermione fue a cenar a su casa, y aunque su actitud seguía siendo algo fría no le importó, el pelirrojo sabía que de a poco su amiga comenzaba a mejorar, y así fue.

A pesar de la depresión que vivió por perder la confianza de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, Hermione se recuperó.

Supo que debía dejar de llorar y afrontar la guerra mágica que comenzaba a surgir. Había cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse, dejó a un lado su odio furioso hacia Ginny para poder avanzar, aunque sabía que nunca mas iban a poder ser las amigas de siempre.

Hermione volvió a hablarle a Harry, pudo aceptar por fin su plan, volver a ser amigos como antes, aunque la bruja no podía evitar sentir algo extraño cada vez que se quedaban solos.

Se convirtió finalmente en la novia oficial de Ron, porque supo que aquello era correcto, el pelirrojo había sido su punto de apoyo durante los meses difíciles, siendo el motor que la ayudó a volver a su vida normal.

Hermione se sentía bien junto a el, se divertía y se reía, olvidando aunque sea un poco la tristeza que había atravesado.

Ron sentía que era el mago mas afortunado del mundo cada vez que hacía a su chica sonreír, su mayor objetivo era mantenerla feliz, alejarla de esos pensamientos tan oscuros que habían cambiado a Hermione una vez.

Los tres amigos volvieron a ser los mejores amigos de siempre, se unieron mas que nunca porque sabían que Voldemort se acercaba y lo único que podía detenerlo era destruir los horrocruxes.

Y lo lograron.

Cuando Harry derrotó a Voldemort, devolvió la paz al mundo mágico, y en especial le dio paz a Hermione, quien lo abrazó cuando todo terminó. Ya que la castaña no pudo evitarlo: Harry estaba a salvo. A salvo por fin.

Harry Potter por su parte, después de ese día lluvioso, quiso convencerse todos los días de lo que había hecho había sido lo correcto, aunque no había un solo día en que no pensara en ella. Quería sacarse a Hermione de la cabeza, pero después de que el tiempo transcurrió, supo que nunca iba a poder hacerlo, y decidió aceptarlo y vivir con ello.

Comenzó a tener una relación con Ginny, aunque no era lo mismo que había vivido con Hermione, no lograba sentir nada con aquella pelirroja, pero se engañó a si mismo y quiso creer que con el tiempo lograría amarla.

Harry notó el cambio de Hermione, esta había vuelto a hablarle, y de a poco comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntos, a reírse, aún así, intentando tomar una distancia, ambos evitaban tocarse, cualquier situación de roce a ambos los ponía nerviosos, por eso, cuando terminó la guerra y Hermione lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, Harry al principio se quedó inmóvil, pero luego de un momento sintió todo aquello que había estado conteniendo, que era el mismo sentimiento que el de su amiga, el miedo a perderla y le devolvió el abrazo de la misma manera.

-Lo hiciste Harry... lo hiciste -dijo la bruja llorando de emoción.

-Lo _hicimos_ Hermione... -resaltó el chico sintiendo que a el también se le caían unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Ron se unió al abrazo grupal, trayéndolos a la realidad.

Ese fue el último contacto que tuvo la ex pareja falsa.

.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte? -preguntó Harry mientras Ginny hacía las maletas -Mañana es la boda de tu hermano después de todo.

-Intentaré llegar a tiempo, aunque sea para la mitad de la fiesta -dijo Ginny apresurada.

Harry entendía que el trabajo era importante, que ser un jugador de Quidditch famoso era un trabajo agobiante, pero no estaba de acuerdo con que se perdiera la boda de su hermano.

-Ginny...

-Harry, ya hablamos de esto, voy a llegar tarde si me retienes -dijo malhumorada cerrando una de las maleta con fuerza.

-Esta bien...

-Compórtate esta noche Harry -le recordó antes de irse desapareciendo por la Red Flu sin siquiera despedirse.

Al mirar la hora, Harry se bañó apresurado y se vistió. Cuando estuvo listo, escuchó el auto de Ron fuera de su casa.

-¡Apresúrate Potter! -gritó George a carcajadas, se notaba solo por su voz que el pelirrojo ya había estado bebiendo.

Harry salió de su casa con una sonrisa. Sobre el auto estaban, Ron, George y Neville.

Potter se subió en el asiento de acompañante y saludó a los chicos mirando divertido como comenzaban a cantar abrazados en el asiento trasero.

-Ya han estado bebiendo -le dijo a Ron con una risa.

Ron sonrió.

-Ya sabes como es George, convence hasta a Neville Longbottom -suspiró.

Ron arrancó el auto y volaron por los cielos.

El pelirrojo había logrado encontrar aquel auto revoltoso en el bosque prohibido antes de marcharse de Hogwarts. Prácticamente el auto había vuelto a el como un cachorro hacia su dueño cuando se aburre de explorar.

El auto seguía igual, Ron no había querido ni siquiera pintarlo, diciendo que le recordaba a aquellos días dorados.

-¿Ginny ya se fue? -preguntó Ron.

-Si, hace media hora, no entiendo como no estás enfadado con ella.

Ron sonrió.

-Ginny siempre ha sido así Harry, en especial desde que los humos de la fama se le subieron a la cabeza -Ron se detuvo y miró a Harry preocupado -, lo siento si te ofendí.

-No... está bien...

-¡Ron! ¡Estaciona aquí! -gritó George.

Ron observó el parque muggle y con mucho cuidado estacionó el auto allí.

-¡Esta noche es nuestra! -gritó George emocionado saliendo del auto gritando.

Harry se preguntó que hubiera pasado si Fred seguiría con ellos, seguramente el griterío hubiera sido peor. Una sensación dolorosa cruzó su pecho. Extrañaba a su amigo.

Ron observó a George rodar por el césped gritando, y cuando volteó pareció leer la expresión de Harry.

-A divertirnos amigo -dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Los chicos entraron a un bar mágico, que obviamente estaba camuflado para los muggles.

Solo habían unos pocos magos allí, pero todos voltearon al ver entrar a Harry.

-¡El elegido! -gritó el mesero con los ojos brillantes.

Harry ya estaba cansado de que lo siguieran llamando así, pero de todas formas, sonrió educadamente.

-Todos los tragos van por mi cuenta -dijo el joven mesero.

Ron miró a Harry con una sonrisa.

-Las ventajas de ser del team del elegido -dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Una hora después, la mesa se llenó de botellas de hidromiel. George se reía por cualquier cosa, al igual que Ron, por su parte, Neville se había dormido en la mesa y roncaba. Harry no había tomado demasiado, todavía era consciente de lo que pasaba alrededor.

-Mi querido Harry Potter, toma otro -dijo George sirviéndole otra copa -, después Arthur nos vendrá a buscar no te preocupes... ¡mañana se casa nuestro Ron! ¡hay que festejar!

Ron sonrió y luego cayó en un sueño profundo sobre la mesa junto a Neville.

George se rio y miró a Harry.

-Estos dos no están muy acostumbrados al alcohol -suspiró -Toma -dijo tendiendole la copa.

-No, gracias George.

-¿Por qué? ¿No lo necesitas? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño -Creí que te habías peleado con Ginny...

-Bueno... en realidad solo...

-¿Las mujeres son complicadas, verdad? -dijo George notablemente mareado -Y Ginny es una pelirroja complicada, recuerdo cuando nos pidió a Fred y a mí una poción de amor... me pregunto si la habrá utilizado contigo -dijo soltando una risotada.

Harry miró a George sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste... nos pidió una poción de amor -dijo con una gran sonrisa -, tal vez te deshiciste de Voldemort pero todavía tienes que soportar a la pelirroja traviesa...

_No podía ser verdad._

_No._

_¿Hermione había dicho la verdad aquel día?_

Se levantó de la mesa rápidamente, pero luego se volvió a sentar porque a pesar de que no había tomado mucho, sentía un mareo difícil de manejar.

_No podía ser cierto._

_El como un idiota no le había creído._

Su mejor amiga había dicho la verdad y el no había querido escucharla.

Pensó en Ginny... ¿cómo había sido capaz de hacer una cosa así?

Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y se tapó el rostro frustrado.

Sintió las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, aún mas emocional por el alcohol.

El anillo dorado que rodeaba su dedo le decía que ya era tan tarde... que ya no había tiempo para cambiarlo todo, que Hermione se iba a casar con su mejor amigo.

Se sintió el mas grande de los idiotas, porque si George no se lo hubiera dicho nunca se hubiera enterado.

Había creído que en su adolescencia Hermione y el habían hecho muchas tonterías, y que su amiga solo había jugado con el por curiosidad, que había sido solo un enredo de niños. Había tapado todos sus sentimientos con tantas mentiras, con tanta basura.

¿Y ahora que excusa iba a inventar para controlar sus sentimientos?

Esa carga emocional que había cargado por tantos años explotó en su interior. Las lágrimas no cesaban y agradeció que George estuviera sumido en una gran borrachera para notarlo y que los demás estuvieran dormidos.

Aquella noche, Harry Potter lloró en un bar de Londres, sintiéndose mas arrepentido que nunca.


	14. Vuelta de página

A Harry le dolió observarla, pero aún así, no pudo quitar sus ojos de ella.

Hermione se veía hermosa con aquel vestido blanco y largo, sonriendo a cada invitado y riéndose de las bromas de los Weasley.

-¿Hermione se ve muy bonita, verdad? -preguntó una voz suave que lo hizo saltar.

Harry volteó y vio que Luna se había sentado junto a el.

Los ojos de la chica lo miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Lo has descubierto, verdad? -preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa -No has dejado de mirarla durante toda la noche...

-¿Qué?

-Ambos sabemos a que me refiero...

-¿Lo sabes?

-Harry Potter hoy te ves muy triste... ¿crees que habrías podido cambiar el destino, verdad? -preguntó tranquilamente.

-Tal vez sí... -murmuró el.

-Curioso -dijo con los ojos brillosos -¿no has pensado que el destino podría estar escrito? Tal vez era inevitable llegar a esto... tal vez no podrías haber echo nada para cambiarlo, porque de alguna u otra manera, tarde o temprano sus caminos se hubieran separado...

Harry observó a Luna. Sus ideas y sus pensamientos no dejaban de sorprenderlo.

Ron se acercó a Harry con una sonrisa.

-Harry, eres el padrino de la boda, me parece que deberías bailar con la novia aunque sea una vez -dijo alegremente.

Harry titubeó.

-No se bailar bien...

-Vamos Harry, eres mi mejor amigo.

Harry se levantó y caminó junto a Ron hacia la pista, donde Hermione bailaba alegremente con Bill.

-Hermione, se supone que tu y el padrino tendrían que bailar aunque sea una canción juntos, dicen que es mal augurio que no lo hagan -dijo Ron preocupado.

Hermione posó sus brillantes ojos en Harry.

Ese palpitar otra vez cada vez que ella lo miraba, ese cosquilleo extraño como si todavía fuera un adolescente.

Hermione apenas sonrió. Se sintió tan mal, era el día de su boda y la mirada de Harry todavía le hacía temblar las piernas.

-Ya ha cambiado la canción, vamos, los dejo -dijo Ron alejándose de ellos.

Una canción suave y lenta comenzó a sonar, ambos la conocían bien. _Turning Page_. Era la canción favorita de Hermione, la que Harry había tarareado varias veces mientras la perseguía por los pasillos.

**_He esperado cien años, pero por ti esperaría un millón mas..._**

Harry se acercó sabiendo que no podría evitar aquella situación por mas que quisiera. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su mejor amiga, y ella rodeó su cuello suavemente.

Hacía tanto que no se tocaban que habían olvidado ese sentimiento electrizante que ocurría con tan solo un roce.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la suave música.

**_Nada me preparó para el privilegio de ser tuyo..._**

Sus cuerpos se pegaron como aquel día tan lejano en Halloween, había pasado tanto tiempo de aquello que casi parecía mentira. A Harry le parecía que había sido ayer el día en que había probado sus labios por primera vez.

Hermione apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Harry sintiendo el corazón inquieto contra su pecho. Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

_**Si tan solo hubiera sentido el calor de tu toque...** _

Harry cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel abrazo mas de lo que le hubiera gustado...

-Lo siento tanto... -soltó Harry sintiendo las lágrimas a punto de caer, escondió su rostro en el cabello de su amiga -Fui un idiota... al no... al no creerte Herms...

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida pero no se atrevió a mirarlo, hundió su rostro en el hombro de Harry y el mago comenzó a sentir que su amiga se sacudía contra el en un llanto silencioso.

**…_hubiera sabido para que he estado viviendo todo este tiempo..._**

-No, no llores... -susurró el mago con la voz quebrada. -Por favor...

La pista estaba oscura y ya se habían mezclado entre varias parejas que también estaban abrazadas, ajenas al mundo.

Harry tomó el mentón de Hermione y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos sabiendo que nadie podía descubrirlos en aquella oscuridad.

Era tan hermosa. No había cambiado nada desde aquella vez... esos ojos marrones seguían siendo tan brillantes como siempre... esos labios rosados y bonitos seguían viéndose igual de apetecibles, y esa mirada transmitía lo mismo que hace tanto tiempo, Harry sintió como si volviera al pasado, a aquella fiesta que cambió la vida de ambos para siempre.

**_Tu amor es mi vuelta de página..._**

Hermione miró aquellos ojos verdes que tanto la habían cautivado, estaban llenos de lágrimas y no pudo evitar, acercar una mano y secar sus lágrimas con suaves movimientos.

Harry cerró los ojos con aquel simple contacto, se preguntó como Hermione podía provocarle ese palpitar inquieto con solo rozarlo con sus dedos...

Harry abrió los ojos al sentirla temblar, estaban tan cerca que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro...

Los labios de Harry se acercaron a la mejilla de su amiga y comenzaron a secarle las lágrimas con pequeños besos sobre su piel. Hermione suspiró cerrando los ojos con fuerza, el contacto era tan agradable... tan tibio...

**_Cada beso es una línea cursiva... cada toque es una frase redefinida..._**

Los besos de Harry bajaron lentamente por su cuello, se hundieron en la piel de Hermione sabiendo que sería la última vez...

La bruja se estremecía con cada beso, sintiendo ese cosquilleo que solo el sabía provocarle...

El mago se sumergió en su cabello, aspiró aquel aroma a flores que tanto le gustaba mientras las lágrimas volvían a invadir sus ojos.

-Harry... -gimió la chica entre lágrimas.

El no contestó. Sabía que si lo hacía su voz iba a hablar por si sola y le iba a pedir que se fugara con el, que comenzaran de nuevo, que vivieran juntos como siempre tendría que haber sido, que formaran una familia, que envejecieran juntos...

Sus manos acariciaron la espalda desnuda de su mejor amiga con suavidad mientras sentía la nariz de Hermione rozar contra la suya.

Hermione cerró los ojos respirando pesadamente, Harry la observó, sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, que cuando la canción terminara todo se habría acabado...

**_Renuncio a quien he sido... por ti._**

Ninguno supo quien había dado el primer paso, pero sus labios se juntaron, tan suavemente que fue una agonía para ambos.

Se sentía tan bien... tan correcto, Hermione se aferró a la camisa de Harry y se hundió aún mas en su boca. Harry cedió, y su lengua se enredó en su boca liberando todos los sentimientos que había albergado.

Fue como si el corazón de ambos volviera a la vida, como si hubieran estado esperando aquello con dolor, con desesperación, como si sus labios unidos liberaran cada atadura de su interior...

Las manos de la chica fueron al rostro de Harry, y acariciaron su piel como si quisieran grabar aquella caricia por siempre...

**_Si por lo menos hubiera sentido como se siente ser tuyo... _**

**_hubiera sabido para que he estado viviendo durante todo este tiempo..._**

Harry apretó a Hermione contra el saboreando sus labios una vez mas, deleitándose con su dulzura, con su suavidad...

La canción llegaba a su fin, el llanto del violín lo marcaba, como si fuera un cruel y triste recordatorio de que debían separarse...

Harry tomó el rostro de Hermione y besó su nariz con dulzura, despidiéndose tristemente de la persona a la que siempre había amado.

Ambos se soltaron como si dejaran sus corazones en el otro y lo hicieron justo a tiempo, porque al instante prendieron las luces.

Harry bajó la mirada sin atreverse a mirarla, y Hermione se metió en el baño lo mas rápido posible antes de que todos los presentes la vieran llorar.

Harry nunca había planeado confesarle a su amiga lo que había descubierto el día anterior, pero su boca había hablado por si sola.

Había dado marcha atrás, arruinando todo lo que habían logrado hasta ahora.

.

.

.

* * *

Holaaa :3 usé la canción de Sleeping At Last, Turning Page, porque sentí que a este momento le quedaría bonita una canción así :3

Gracias x los comentarios, me hacen reír, pensar, alegrar :3 Gracias x el apoyo los quiero!


	15. Ascenso

-¿Has oído Harry? -preguntó Ron emocionado.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Harry atareado con la pila de documentos que había sobre su escritorio.

-¡A Hermione la ascendieron como sub directora del departamento de seguridad mágica!

Harry se sorprendió. Sonrió ante la notica, aunque sabía que eso significaba que iban a pasar mas tiempo juntos.

-Solo falto yo -dijo Ron alegremente -, creo que tengo un ascenso merecido después de estos años... ¿no lo crees?

Harry asintió.

-Me voy Harry, los nuevos aurores me esperan -dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

-Adiós Ron.

Había pasado un mes de la boda, y no había momento en que Harry no se sintiera mal por lo que había hecho aquel día. Ver a Ron constantemente le recordaba lo mal amigo que era.

Harry había visto a Hermione un par de veces en el trabajo, pero no habían tenido razones para hablarse, simplemente se saludaban con la cabeza y apenas se miraban.

Al mago le parecía que después de ese beso, no iban a poder recobrar otra vez aquella amistad que tanto a ambos les había costado reconstruir.

Los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos por unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta.

Harry levantó sus ojos del reporte y vio a Hermione allí asomando su cabeza tímidamente.

-Puedes pasar -dijo el sorprendido.

Hermione entró a la oficina con muchos papeles en las manos.

Harry no entendía como podía verse tan bonita solo con unos jeans y una camisa blanca. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta que dejaba ver la suave piel de su cuello. Demasiada hermosa para sus ojos.

-Felicitaciones por el ascenso -dijo apartando la mirada, sabiendo que pensar todo aquello estaba mal.

Hermione sonrió, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Gracias...

-Puedes sentarte si quieres -ofreció el mago señalando la silla que estaba frente a el.

La bruja se sentó y apoyó los papeles sobre el escritorio.

-Necesito que firmes y selles todos estos papeles -dijo pero al ver la pila de documentos que había a su lado abrió mucho los ojos -Veo que tienes mucho trabajo... si quieres puedo traértelos mañana no...

Harry tironeó de los papeles con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, si es solo firmar y sellar no es tan difícil -dijo el mago revisando los papeles -Puedo hacerlo ahora mismo...

Hermione miró a Harry por unos segundos mientras este firmaba y sellaba. Recordó el aliento cálido de su boca... el contacto con su piel cuando lo había tocado, los rasgos de niño habían desaparecido completamente, pero el brillo de sus ojos seguía siendo el mismo, esa forma de mirar...

Harry levantó la mirada, y por un momento sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Quieres... quieres café? -preguntó el mago.

-Claro...

Harry se levantó y sirvió dos tazas de café humeante.

Hermione sintió que debía controlar aquellos pensamientos peligrosos y en especial, dejar de mirar a Harry como si no estuviera casada. Estaba mal, muy mal.

-¿Azúcar?

-Sí.

-¿Cuatro cucharitas de azúcar? -preguntó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si lo sabes para que preguntas -bromeó Herms riendo.

Harry rio.

Dejó las tazas en el escritorio y volvió a sentarse.

-Asique George está viviendo en tu casa por un tiempo... -dijo la bruja mientras Harry volvía a los papeles.

-No entiendo como puede pelear tanto con Angelina -dijo suspirando.

Hermione rio.

-No debe ser fácil tener a George Weasley de esposo...

Harry sonrió.

-Es verdad, me pregunto que harán cuando tengan hijos...

-Uff con un padre como George, no quiero imaginarme lo traviesos que serán... -dijo negando con la cabeza.

Hermione tomó un sorbo de café mirando de vez en cuando como Harry trabajaba, no pudo evitar reír al ver su ceño fruncido de la concentración y sus labios en una mueca.

Harry levantó la mirada sorprendido por esa risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tienes que relajarte cuando trabajas Harry... si no te saldrán arrugas -dijo divertida.

-¿Qué?

Hermione acercó un dedo y tocó entre medio de sus cejas, masajeando su piel y obligándolo a relajarla.

-Aquí. Frunces el ceño cuando te concentras demasiado, tal vez necesites aumento en tus gafas...

-Tal vez tengas razón... -murmuró disfrutando de aquel contacto.

Hermione apartó la mano consiente de que aquel impulso había sido incorrecto.

-Granger, Potter, que bueno que los encuentro juntos -dijo el director acercándose -, esta noche no creo que puedan volver a casa.

El director dejó una pila de carpetas sobre la mesa.

-Trabajen, las horas extras obviamente serán bien remuneradas -ordenó -, necesito todo esto para mañana a primera hora.

Cuando el director salió, Harry apoyó su cabeza en el escritorio.

-Las cosas eran mas fáciles cuando estábamos en Hogwarts... -se quejó el mago.

Hermione rio.

-Tiempos dorados.

-Tiempos dorados -concordó.

A Harry realmente no le molestaba quedarse la noche entera allí, ya había ocurrido otras veces, pero con Hermione en la misma habitación iba a ser difícil.

.

-Dame otra -dijo Hermione acercando su copa.

Harry tomó el whisky y llenó su copa por quinta vez.

-Si nos pillan estamos muertos -dijo la bruja con una sonrisa apoyando los pies descalzos en el escritorio.

Harry y Hermione habían estado trabajando seis horas seguidas sin parar, eran las tres de la mañana y ambos casi habían terminado con los papeles, pero decidieron darse un merecido descanso.

-No hay nadie en el edificio -dijo el mago encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Siempre te quedas hasta tarde?

-Muchas veces, aunque debo admitir que es escalofriante caminar por los pasillos sin nadie alrededor -dijo tomando un sorbo de whisky.

Hermione rio.

-¿Escalofriante? ¿después de todas las cosas que vivimos?

-Ahora que te ascendieron y tendrás que quedarte varias noches sola entenderás de lo que hablo -se defendió Potter.

Hermione sonrió.

Después de la primera copa de whisky Harry se sentía mas relajado frente a Hermione, era como si las preocupaciones y los miedos se hubieran disipado.

-Tenemos que terminar con esto -se quejó Hermione echando la cabeza para atrás.

-Y aún quedan varias carpetas por revisar... -suspiró el mago.

Se sacó los zapatos al igual que Hermione y apoyó los pies en el escritorio dejando soltar una exclamación de alivio.

-¿Mas whisky Sr. Potter? -preguntó la bruja sirviéndose otra copa. Harry asintió y también llenó la suya.

-Hace mucho que no bebía -comentó Herms con una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco, pero hoy lo necesitaba.

Hermione tomó una carpeta color amarilla de mala gana.

-A ver... ¿Dominique Crown? ¿quién es?

-La encarcelaron hoy por atacar a muggles -contestó Harry.

-Aquí pide que busquemos si tiene antecedentes.

-Las fichas de los magos están aquí -dijo Harry señalando los estantes de la pared.

Hermione se levantó y colocó su silla para subirse y revisar con mas cómodidad.

-Harry necesito que sostengas la silla -dijo Hermione al notar que esta se tambaleaba.

Harry se levantó y sostuvo la silla con fuerza mientras su amiga abría y revisaba los cajones.

La camisa de Hermione se levantó y Harry desde allí pudo ver la piel de Hermione hasta llegar a su sostén, la imagen lo éxito mas de lo que el hubiera querido, apartó la mirada al instante agradeciendo que Hermione estuviera concentrada revisando las fichas.

En aquella habitación comenzó a hacer calor, Harry no sabía si era por el whisky, por la piel de su amiga o las dos cosas, pero comenzaba a asfixiarse, y su mirada volvía una y otra vez hacia su piel como un adolescente primerizo.

Recordó la Sala de Menesteres, la primera y única vez que habían hecho el amor.

Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. Pero luego, recordó las cosas insolentes que habían solido hacer en los baños por las noches. Se mordió el labio intentando alejar aquellos recuerdos de su cabeza, percatándose de que el whisky lo estaba debilitando.

-Harry la silla se está tambaleando -dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué? Oh. Lo siento.

-¡La encontré! -exclamó feliz levantando los brazos en señal de victoria sin darse cuenta de que eso la haría caer.

Harry logró sujetarla pero ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? -murmuró Hermione rozando inconscientemente sus mejillas. Hermione lo miró a los ojos -¿Harry? Contesta...

El chico solo la miraba a los ojos, Hermione estaba completamente pegada a el, y cuando la chica se percató de aquello sus mejillas ardieron.

El chico llevó una mano a los labios de Hermione y los rozó con deseo.

_Solo un poco_ pensó Harry. _Solo un poco y se acabó_.

Harry observó a Hermione, los mechones rebeldes que se habían escapado de su coleta, el botón desabrochado de su camisa que dejaba a la vista su bonita piel...

-Harry... -murmuró la chica cerrando los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

Escuchar su nombre en aquellos labios era su perdición. Harry se preguntó si Hermione también lo sentía, aquel latido, ese deseo insaciable, la necesidad de tocarse...

Los dedos de Harry fueron al cabello despeinado de la chica para atraerla lentamente a el, dándole tiempo para correr, para escapar, pero Hermione no lo hizo, si no que fue todo lo contrario, acortó el espacio y sus bocas chocaron con desesperación.


	16. Solo un poco mas

Los dedos de Harry fueron al cabello despeinado de la chica para atraerla lentamente a el, dándole tiempo para correr, para escapar, pero Hermione no lo hizo, si no que fue todo lo contrario, acortó el espacio y sus bocas chocaron con desesperación.

Harry gruñó al sentir los labios de su amiga contra los de el.

Las manos del mago fueron por debajo de su camisa desesperadas por acariciar su piel nuevamente.

La bruja gimió al sentir las manos cálidas de Harry recorriendo su espalda, apretando sus caderas, su cintura...

Sus lenguas juguetearon en un baile desesperado, mientras las manos de Harry bajaban hasta colocarse en sus jeans.

Harry rodó hasta quedar sobre ella y desabrochó el botón, y comenzó a bajar los jeans de la bruja.

Su hábil boca bajó hasta su cuello, donde dio pequeños mordiscos que hicieron que Hermione gimiera.

Harry le sacó la camisa a su compañera rápidamente y luego el sostén. Su boca comenzó a bajar para depositar suaves besos en sus pechos, mientras sus manos pellizcaban sus pezones en un placer doloroso.

Hermione gimió, arqueándose de placer, rozando la erección del mago que cada vez se sentía mas dura.

Harry gruñó, su nariz jugueteó con uno de los pezones de la chica.

-H-Harry...

Su boca se movió al fin, cumpliendo aquel deseo tan ferviente de la bruja, su lengua húmeda saboreó su pezón mientras Hermione llevaba una mano a su cabello azabache.

_Solo un poco mas._

_Solo un poco._

Hermione desabrochó la camisa de Harry cuando este volvió a su boca. Las manos de la chica recorrieron su pecho clavando sus uñas, desesperada por tocarlo lo mas que podía.

Esa locura, esas ganas de fundirse en el otro como si hubieran nacido solo para estar así, era una sensación casi torturante, los hacía llegar a un extremo donde ya nada les importaba, donde sus mentes solo podían concentrarse en el acto mismo.

Harry tomó a Hermione obligándola a levantarse del suelo. El mago chocó contra los muebles haciendo caer libros, papeles por todas partes, hasta que llegó al escritorio dónde reposó a Hermione.

-Tienes que detenerme... -jadeó Harry contra su boca.

-Siempre fuiste tú... -murmuró Hermione mirándolo con aquellos ojos brillantes que el tanto amaba -Siempre Harry. Te necesito.

Las manos de la chica tomaron su camisa y lo atrajeron hacia ella.

Harry se deshizo de su ropa y luego colocó sus manos en las braguitas de Hermione y comenzó a bajarlas.

La chica miró a Harry y sintió las mejillas ardiendo, todavía tímida a que la mirara de esa forma tan íntima.

Harry acercó sus dedos a su feminidad y tocó suavemente comprobando que estaba lista.

La imagen de Hermione sudada sobre su escritorio lo incentivó a proseguir.

Harry se enterró en el cuerpo de Hermione con fuerza, mientras la chica se aferraba a el.

Ambos soltaron un gemido al sentirse juntos otra vez.

Harry comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, sintiendo una oleada de placer por todo su cuerpo.

-Hermione... -suspiró enterrando su nariz en su cabello.

-Mas... mas rápido Harry -pidió ella, y el chico aceleró sus movimientos sin replicar.

Los gemidos de Hermione inundaron la oficina, mientras Harry tomaba sus caderas con fuerza para llegar aún mas profundo.

-Te amo... -murmuró Harry besando su cuello suavemente.

Hermione sucumbió bajo el, aferrándose al mago con fuerza.

Harry levantó a Hermione del escritorio sin romper su unión y la acorraló contra la pared, como aquel día en el baño.

Hermione sonrió al ver los ojos traviesos de Harry. La boca del mago tomó la suya con ferocidad mientras la obligaba a moverse sobre el.

Sus manos masculinas acariciaron los pechos de su amiga con deseo, mientras la chica se aferraba con fuerza a el.

Hermione volvió a liberarse otra vez, solo que esta vez a la par con Harry.

Ambos cayeron al suelo exhaustos. Hermione apoyó su rostro en el pecho de Harry y cerró los ojos por un momento.

El silencio invadió la habitación, ambos se quedaron inmóviles.

-¿Cómo descubriste la verdad? -preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-George se emborrachó la noche anterior a la boda y me lo dijo... -contestó Harry tristemente -, fui tan tonto al no creerte ese día...

-Éramos niños Harry...

-De todas formas tendría que haber creído en ti -suspiró -Todavía no hablé con Ginny -confesó Harry -, últimamente ella nunca está en casa. Pero la próxima vez que la vea no se escapará, hablaré con ella.

Hermione miró a Harry con tristeza.

-Debemos decirles.

Harry asintió posando sus labios en los de Hermione otra vez.

-Ginny no me preocupa -murmuró Harry -, se que se enojará, pero Ron...

Hermione se escondió en su cuello.

-No se como le explicaré todo -soltó Herms con dolor -, el... por Merlín, será tan difícil...

-Le diremos la verdad, desde el principio.

-Tengo miedo de lo que dirán los demás... ¿crees George, Neville y los demás seguirán siendo nuestros amigos?

Harry miró a Herms a los ojos.

-Por lo menos sabemos que Luna nos apoyará -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió.

-La persona que mas rechazamos al principio es la que mas nos apoya ahora... si no fuera por ella nunca hubiéramos sabido lo que sucedió.

-Quiero estar contigo para siempre Herms -dijo Harry atrayéndola hacia el, su boca besó con dulzura la de su mejor amiga.

-Yo también Harry.

-Esta vez nada nos separará, ni una poción, ni Ginny ni nadie... te lo prometo -dijo acariciando su cabello.

-Yo también te lo prometo, después de todo lo que sucedió, nada podría hacernos alejar...

-No quiero romper esta atmosfera romántica pero es mejor que nos vistamos antes de que llegue el director.

Hermione rio.

Los dos chicos se levantaron y se cambiaron rápidamente entre risas. Harry se acercaba cada tanto y depositaba besos en su rostro, sin poder creer aún que habían vuelto a estar juntos.

Y esta vez ambos estaban seguros de que era real. No había ninguna duda.

Ambos sabían que lo que les esperaba iba a ser difícil, pero que si se mantendrían juntos, las cosas no podrían ir tan mal.


	17. Se lo que hiciste

Cuando Ginny Weasley entró a su casa, encontró a su esposo muy serio sentado en el sofá como si hubiera estado esperándola.

-Hola -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa notando cierta tensión en el ambiente.

-Hola.

-¿No has podido dormir sin mis caricias Potter? -bromeó dejando su abrigo en el perchero.

-Tenemos que...

-¿Y George? -interrumpió la pelirroja.

-Ha vuelto con Angelina.

-Oh, bueno, de todas maneras no es una gran sorpresa, no se cuantas veces van a pelearse -suspiró y le dio la espalda -, me voy a bañar, estoy asquerosa...

-Se lo que hiciste en sexto, se que usaste una poción de amor contra Hermione -soltó Harry.

Ginny se detuvo en seco. Tomó aire y volteó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Una poción de amor? ¿Quién te dijo semejante cosa?

Harry suspiró.

-Lo que importa es que lo se.

Ginny se mordió el labio furiosa.

-Era una niña Harry...

-Eso no lo justifica -dijo Harry levantándose del sofá -¡Me mentiste!

-Te mentí porque solo te quería para mí, ¿acaso está tan mal?

-¡Si! ¡Me lo has ocultado por años! ¡No te conozco Ginny! ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

-¡Fue por amor! -gritó desesperada.

-Eso no es amor.

-Harry, escúchame, olvida todo eso, ¡quedó en el pasado! ¡No podemos pelear por esta idiotez! -dijo acercándose -Te amo Harry, y se que podemos superar esto juntos, mi amor quiero formar una familia contigo...

Ginny rodeó a Harry con sus brazos pero este la apartó.

-No puedo formar una familia con alguien que me ha mentido desde el principio.

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿La sigues queriendo, verdad?

Harry no contestó.

-¡La quieres! ¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿La sigues queriendo?! -chilló -¡¿Qué le ves?! ¡Su cabello es un desastre! ¡Es una come libros! ¡Es tan muggle! ¡Y sobre todo es la esposa de tu mejor amigo!

Harry apartó la mirada, Ginny tomó su mentón clavándole las uñas.

-¿Te has acostado con ella, verdad? -preguntó con brusquedad apretando aún mas su agarre.

Al no tener respuesta Ginny lo soltó y comenzó a patear las cosas a su alrededor.

-¡¿Quieres humillarme delante de toda la comunidad mágica?! -gritó -¡Ginny Weasley la esposa cornuda, su esposo la engaña con la esposa de su hermano! ¡Estoy segura que todos lo diarios dirán eso mañana! ¡Maldito Potter!

Tomó un jarrón y se lo lanzó, pero Harry susurrando un _Protego _logró salir ileso. Ginny siguió lanzándole cosas sin importar que nunca llegaran a dañarlo.

-¡Te quedaras sin amigos Potter! ¡Me encargaré de eso! ¡¿Qué crees que dirá mi familia cuando lo sepa?!

-¡Si nunca hubieras usado esa estúpida poción infantil mi vida sería diferente ahora! ¡Y la tuya también! ¡Pero no! ¡Con tus sucias mentiras decidiste arruinarnos la vida a los dos! -gritó furioso -¡Me iré de aquí Ginny! ¡Esto se acabó! ¡Mañana te llegaran los papeles de divorcio! -exclamó saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Harry! ¡No te vayas Harry! -exclamó como loca cayendo al suelo en un llanto desesperado -¡Harry!

.

-Mi vida, llegaste -dijo Ron alegremente -, he preparado la cena.

Hermione observó que la mesa ya estaba puesta, Ron tenía un delantal rosado puesto y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de la bruja.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, Hermione comenzó desde el principio, desde su proposición a Harry para ser novios falsos y darle celos, continúo diciendo que la relación se había vuelto real, y que Ginny le había dado una poción de amor, y todo lo demás.

Ron se quedó mirando el suelo en silencio por varios minutos, su rostro reflejaba una expresión que Hermione nunca había visto.

-Ron...

-No entiendo como fui tan estúpido para no darme cuenta -dijo llevándose las manos al cabello -, Ginny prácticamente me obligó a preparar esos chocolates y yo... dios. ¿Por eso era que llorabas? ¿Por Harry?

Hermione bajó la mirada y asintió.

-Por eso era que su relación de amistad había cambiado... -murmuró el pelirrojo tristemente.

-Ron yo...

-Esta bien. Pero hubiera sido mejor si me lo decías desde el principio, sentir que me mentiste... -al chico comenzaron a caérsele las lágrimas.

-Lo siento tanto Ron... quise olvidarlo todo, de verdad, por eso no quise decirte nada...

Ron miró el anillo dorado que rodeaba su dedo, se lo sacó y lo posó en la mano de Hermione.

La bruja vio con dolor como Ron salía de la habitación para que no lo viera llorar.

Cuando Hermione logró dejar de llorar, tomó su bolso mágico y colocó todas sus cosas allí, sabiendo que cuanto mas se quedara en esa casa, mas iban a sufrir los dos.

La bruja desapareció por la Red Flu, tele trasportándose a El Valle de Godric.

Harry la estaba esperando en aquel bar, estaba sentado allí, con la mirada baja y con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Hermione se acercó y el mago encontró su mirada.

-Harry... ¿estás bien? ¿cómo... cómo te fue?

-Ginny me atacó -contestó con una sonrisa ladeada -, si no hubiera tenido mi varita cerca seguramente me hubiera noqueado con tantas cosas que me lanzó...

-Harry... -dijo la chica al notar las marcas de las uñas de la bruja en su mentón.

Sus manos femeninas acariciaron las marcas con suavidad, sintiendose totalmente apenada.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien... ¿cómo te fue a ti?

-No lo se... -suspiró, conteniendo las lágrimas -, Ron se veía tranquilo pero... pero se que en realidad está destrozado... la verdad lo ha impactado.

Harry la abrazó con mas fuerza.

-Verás que con el tiempo todo se calmará -murmuró Harry.

-¿Qué haremos Harry? No tenemos ningún lugar para dormir...

-Reservé una habitación en un hotel de por aquí, pero antes de irnos a la cama quiero mostrarte algo... -dijo tomando su mano y arrastrándola fuera del lugar.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Harry sonrió.

-Ya verás.

Después de caminar un largo trecho por el pueblo, Harry se detuvo frente una casa.

-Quiero comprar esta casa para nosotros Herms -dijo Harry ilusionado.

Hermione miró la gran y bonita casa, tenía dos pisos y estaba pintada de blanco, sus ventanas eran grandes y las puertas de madera; también tenía un jardín delantero gigante y verde, perfecto para una gran familia.

La bruja miró a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gustaría para los dos? Se que todavía no es tiempo pero...

Hermione lo interrumpió dándole un gran beso en la boca. Harry la abrazó atrayéndola hacia el.

-Me encanta -murmuró la chica rozando su nariz con la del mago.

Harry sonrió.

-Y estoy segura que en un futuro podremos formar una familia... -susurró con una bonita sonrisa. -Quiero tener muchos y pequeñitos elegiditos.

Harry rio, apoyando su frente contra la suya.

-¿Elegiditos?

-Si, muchos mini Harrys con lentecitos redondeados -contestó divertida.

-No, mejor que salgan bonitos como tú.

-Yo seré la que soportará nueve meses de embarazo asique tengo mas derecho en elegir como serán -discutió haciéndolo reír.

-Pero yo siempre estaré cuidándote... no seas injusta -dijo besando su mejilla.

-Bueno, tal vez me convenzas con otro beso -dijo pícara.

Harry le dio un beso en su otra mejilla.

-¡Un beso de verdad!

-Todos los besos del elegido son de verdad -se quejó Harry en broma.

Hermione se rio y Harry tomó su rostro.

-Te amo Herms -susurró y luego la besó como ella tanto quería.


	18. Se dice de nosotros

Harry tomó el diario _El profeta_ y leyó en primera plana:

"_**Harry Potter se divorcia de Ginny Weasley**"_

_Todos sabemos que el gran Elegido, el niño que sobrevivió, hace unos pocos años se casó con la famosa jugadora de Quidditch Ginny Weasley. La relación entre ellos parecía como la de un cuento de hadas, Ginny Weasley se veía mas radiante que nunca, y Potter parecía haber encontrado el verdadero amor, pero esta tarde nuestros informantes nos han dado la primicia de que Harry Potter ha decidido terminar la relación. ¿Pero por qué?_

_Hemos seguido a la famosa Weasley para que nos de mas detalles de este suceso, y pudimos sacarle algunas palabras al salir de su trabajo:_

_Rita Skeeted: -¡Señora Weasley! ¿Puede decirnos cuál ha sido la razón por la qué el Sr. Potter ha decidido terminar la relación?_

_Ginny Weasley: -Hermione Granger me ha robado a mi esposo. Esa maldita zorra se convirtió en su amante, usó sus encantos para atraerlo y ahora Harry ha decidido quedarse con ella._

_Rita Skeeted: -¡¿Con Hermione Granger?!_

_Ginny Weasley: -Con la misma._

_Como se han dado cuenta mis queridos lectores, hace unos años yo misma había sacado varios artículos sobre la Srita Hermione Granger, hablando sobre sus grandes dotes para conquistar a los muchachos, aunque ahora no es mas Srita. sino que ahora es Sra. ya que se ha casado hace tan solo un mes con Ron Weasley, ¿solo un mes y ya se está revolcando con otro mago? Y lo peor de todo, revolcándose con el marido de la hermana de su esposo. ¿Suena confuso verdad? Pero era de esperarse de la Sra. Granger. ¿Cómo estará sintiéndose Ron Weasley sabiendo que su esposa se ha acostado con su mejor amigo de toda la vida? Una verdad dramática, que seguramente lo habrá golpeado en la cara como una horda de quaffles enloquecidas._

_Pero algo si es seguro: la crueldad se paga, la verdadera cara de Hermione Granger ha salido a la luz, todo el mundo mágico sabrá sobre sus juegos sucios._

**_Rita Skeeted._**

**_._**

Hermione le arrebató el diario a Harry y lo lanzó a la basura.

-No tendrías que leer estas cosas Harry -dijo apenada.

Había pasado un mes desde que Harry había terminado su relación con Ginny, ambos estaban atravesando el papeleo del divorcio, y sabía que Rita Skeeted no iba a parar hasta sacar una primicia.

Hermione abrió las grandes ventanas y dejó entrar la luz del sol.

-La maldad de Ginny... me sorprende... -murmuró Harry sacándose las gafas y masajeándose los ojos.

Hermione se acercó y lo abrazó desde atrás.

-Tienes que dejar de preocuparte -murmuró Hermione besando su mejilla.

-No puedo -suspiró -, hace un mes que no sabemos nada de Ron.

-Yo también me preocupo por el... pero leer estas cosas es tonto, es lo que quiere Rita Skeeted, que las leas y te disgustes.

Harry cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Hermione besando su mejilla.

-Estoy cansado de esto, no entiendo por que las cosas son tan difíciles...

El mago obligó a Hermione a sentarse en su regazo, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Por lo menos estamos juntos -dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry sonrió, hacía solo dos días habían decidido mudarse juntos a aquella casa nueva, y a pesar de todo lo que estaba hablando la gente fuera de aquella casa, no podía dejar de sentirse feliz al tener a su mejor amiga a su lado. Hermione era su sol, lograba hacerlo feliz, cuando aquella mujer lo miraba con sus ojos brillantes lograba hacerle olvidar cualquier problema.

-Hay cajas por abrir, tenemos que ordenar todo si queremos vivir decentemente, este desorden me pone nerviosa -suspiró la chica.

Harry se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Te ayudaré con eso.

Después de todo lo que habían vivido con Voldemort, era extraño usar la magia para algo divertido, las cosas volaban por toda la casa buscando el lugar perfecto para situarse, mientras los chicos reían y susurraban hechizos.

-¿Te gusta que el sofá esté situado aquí? -preguntó Herms dudosa.

-Mmm no lo se... -dijo Harry acercándose por detrás, tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la levantó en el aire hasta recostarla en el sofá.

-¡Harry! -exclamó ella riendo mientras el chico que estaba sobre ella le llenaba el rostro de besos.

-Mmm tengo hambre de Hermione -dijo el mordisqueando sus mejillas y haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre.

Hermione rio como loca mientras intentaba escaparse inútilmente del mago.

-Me gusta que el sofá esté situado aquí, es perfecto para lanzarte a el cada vez que te quiera comer -dijo Harry besando su nariz.

Hermione besó suavemente sus labios, deleitándose con el sabor de Harry, sintiendo ese cosquilleo hambriento que la obligaba a pegarse aún mas a el.

Se escuchó un silbido desde la cocina.

-¡He dejado la comida en el fuego! -chilló la chica apartando a Harry y corriendo hacia la cocina.

El almuerzo por suerte no se arruinó, Harry y Hermione almorzaron felices disfrutando de la sabrosa comida.

Para ambos todavía parecía mentira vivir, comer y reírse juntos... era como un sueño hecho realidad, Harry no podía dejar de tocarla, de hacerle un mimo en cada segundo, como si temiera que su chica desapareciera en cualquier instante.

Era demasiado feliz.

-Iré a darme un baño -dijo Hermione estirándose en la silla.

-Déjame los platos a mí.

Hermione subió las escaleras y llenó la bañera de burbujas, cuando se sumergió en el agua tibia dejó soltar un suspiro.

La bruja cerró los ojos y se relajó por completo, sin saber que unos ojos traviesos la espiaban por la puerta.

Hermione comenzó a pasarse espuma por los brazos y a masajear sus piernas, se había mostrado indiferente frente a Harry con respecto al Profeta, pero la verdad era que ella también se había puesto tensa al leer el artículo.

Parecía que Rita Skeeted nunca iba a dejarla en paz. Nunca.

-¿Puedo meterme contigo? -preguntó Harry haciéndola abrir los ojos al instante.

El chico estaba allí, solo con sus bóxer puestos, mirándola con tanto deseo que logró hacerla estremecer.

-Claro -dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Harry se deshizo de esa prenda, dejando a la vista un gran y duro miembro. Hermione soltó un suspiro al ver lo excitado que estaba solo por ella, y vio con deleite como se sumergía en la gran bañera detrás de ella.

-Puedo encargarme yo de los masajes -dijo el a sus espaldas con una pícara sonrisa.

Hermione sintió las manos de Harry en su espalda y en su cuello, sus dedos parecían expertos en dar masaje, la chica se relajó por completo, dejándo todo en sus manos.

Al principio los masajes fueron simples, sin ninguna carga excitante, pero a medida que los minutos pasaban, Harry comenzó a llevar sus manos a lugares mas divertidos.

Sus manos varoniles fueron directo a sus pechos bañados de espuma, y apretaron con fuerza haciendo gemir a Hermione. Harry jugó tortuosamente con sus pezones dándole un placer casi doloroso.

-Tócame mas -jadeó ella inmersa en su toque.

Harry bajó y llegó a su feminidad, y cuando comenzó a estimular el clítoris de su compañera, supo que las cosas terminarían siendo mas que un juego, porque Hermione comenzó a aferrarse a el, gimiendo, pidiéndole mas.

Su dedo se introdujo en ella y jugueteó, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo casi desesperante.

-H-Harry... -gimió sintiendo sus pezones duros, dolorosos, sintiendo que aquello no alcanzaba, que quería mas.

Harry se colocó frente a ella y sin tardarse mucho, la penetró con fuerza.

Hermione gritó, y cuando Harry comenzó a moverse rápidamente, se aferró a el.

Su boca succionó sus pezones sumergiéndola en una ola de placer incontrolable. Sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo suave de Hermione, mientras la sentía sacudirse debajo de el, colapsando en un dulce orgasmo que lo excitó de mil maneras. Harry prosiguió, deseando disfrutar de aquello lo máximo que podía, pero supo que no iba a poder contenerse mucho mas cuando la boca de la bruja comenzó a besar su piel con frenesí. Su mente divagó sin poder pensar en nada mas que en el cuerpo femenino y sexy que estaba debajo de el, sintió que tocaba las estrellas cuando al fin se corrió dentro de ella.

-Harry... eso estuvo... eso estuvo maravilloso... -gimió Hermione mientras Harry se dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo.

-Tendremos que repetirlo otro día -dijo con una divertida sonrisa.


	19. Momentos felices

Capitulo final antes del epílogo (el epílogo lo subiré pronto) :3 Gracias x estar siempre!

* * *

.

.

Hermione entró al trabajo sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella. Se preguntó si algún día esas miradas acusadoras terminarían, habían pasado meses desde el articulo de Rita Skeeter y aún así los murmullos no acababan.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa, en algo bonito, y con una sonrisa recordó la tarde anterior, cuando Harry y ella decidieron pintar el garaje, Hermione le dio los honores a su compañero para que hiciera el hechizo, pero lo que la chica no sabía era que el mago iba a decir uno incorrecto: en vez de pintar las paredes, la varita empapó a Harry de pies a cabeza. Era extraño pensar que el era la misma persona que había derrotado a Voldemort.

No pudo evitar reír mientras negaba con la cabeza, hasta que comenzó a sentir unas nauseas terribles.

Cuando entró a su oficina, sintió que todo daba vueltas, corrió hacia su pequeño baño y vomitó en el inodoro.

-¿Hermione estás ahí? ¡Hermione! -exclamó Harry tocando la puerta insistente.

Hermione salió del baño sintiéndose un poco mejor. Harry la abrazó con fuerzas.

-¿Estabas vomitando?

La preocupación de Harry la enterneció.

-Estoy bien, seguramente fue algo que comí...

Hermione se apoyó en el pecho de Harry, sintiendo los mareos nuevamente.

-¿Hermione?

-Yo... todo da vueltas Harry... -murmuró antes de perder la conciencia.

.

Cuando Hermione se despertó se encontró recostada en el sofá de su oficina, un hombre la miraba atentamente.

-¡Se despertó! -exclamó Harry.

-Sr. Potter me gustaría que nos dejara a mi y a la Sra. Granger a solas para hablar sobre algunas cuestiones.

A Harry le costó dejar allí a Hermione, pero decidió hacer lo que decía el doctor.

-¿Qué me sucede doctor?

-¿Ha tenido con frecuencia estos mareos?

-Hace dos días... hace dos días me sentí mareada pero me recosté y se me pasó...

-¿Hace cuánto fue su regla?

-La regla... la regla... mmm...

Abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que tenía un retraso.

-Doctor... hace un mes y medio que yo...

-Felicitaciones -dijo el doctor con una sonrisa -, le recomiendo que me visite de vez en cuando para ver como evoluciona el bebé.

-¿Qué? ¿El... el bebé?

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Un bebé? ¿Estaba esperando un bebé de Harry?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de emoción.

-¡¿Doctor por qué mi novia está llorando?! -exclamó Harry entrando a la oficina enojado.

El doctor rio y decidió dejar a la pareja sola.

Harry se acercó corriendo hacia su amiga y tomó su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede Herms? -preguntó tristemente.

-Harry... -dijo con una sonrisa -Harry... vamos a tener un bebé...

Hermione supo en ese instante que nunca iba a olvidar la expresión de aquellos ojos verdes, había tanta alegría en su rostro que no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Un bebé? -murmuró todavía sin poder creerlo.

-Si Harry... un bebé.

El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja y besó a Hermione con dulzura, con amor, embargado de una felicidad indescriptible.

-Te amo tanto... -dijo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también te amo.

Los dos chicos rieron, Harry apoyó su frente contra la de ella y pasó una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Hermione, posando esta en su vientre.

-Un elegidito -murmuró Hermione rozando su nariz contra la de Harry, mezclando las lágrimas con las suyas.

Harry rio emocionado.

.

Todo el mundo mágico se enteró de que Harry Potter estaba esperando un hijo. Algunos lo tomaron mal, como Ginny Weasley quien tuvo un ataque de ira y rompió todo lo que había en su casa, a tal manera que estuvo internada en el Hospital San Mungo por un tiempo; otros como Luna Lovegood sonrieron con la gran noticia.

En el último mes de embarazo, Harry se pidió unas vacaciones para cuidar de su esposa. Prepararon juntos el cuarto para el bebé, y tuvieron un mes pacífico, donde solo había lugar para las caricias y los masajes.

Recibieron algunas visitas, como la de Hagrid, la de Luna, la de Neville, y hasta la profesora Mcgonagall quiso visitar al futuro hijo de sus alumnos favoritos.

Ninguno de los Weasley fue a visitarlos, pero Harry y Hermione no los culpaban, sabían que habían hecho mucho daño a la familia, y se sentían arrepentidos y culpables por ello, por lo cual, aceptaron su ausencia con tristeza.

-Se que ahora tendremos que ocuparnos del bebé... -dijo Harry abrazado a Hermione en la cama -Pero... me gustaría que en un futuro nos casemos...

Harry sacó un anillo con una piedra preciosa en el centro y se lo colocó a una emocionada Hermione en la mano.

-Harry... -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ambos se besaron mientras se abrazaban con dulzura.

Hermione no dejó de llorar por media hora.

-Amor... tienes que dejar de llorar -dijo riéndose y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Las hormonas... el embarazo me hace muy emocional... -dijo llorando mas fuerte.

Harry rio y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo tanto, eres lo mas hermoso que existe en el mundo -susurró el en su oído.

Herms sonrió.

-Te prometo que será la boda mas bonita del mundo -le prometió el chico.

Hermione besó su mejilla con dulzura.

-Sería feliz con tan solo casarme en un garaje contigo -dijo ella sonriente.

Harry besó su nariz.

-Harry...

-¿Hmm?

-Rompí bolsa.

.

El parto fue mas doloroso de lo que Hermione creía, pero tener a Harry junto a ella hizo mas fáciles las cosas.

-¿Cómo le vamos a poner? -preguntó Harry teniendo al varoncito en sus brazos.

El niño todavía no abría los ojos, pero aún así Harry podía notar que era idéntico a el.

-James... se que quieres que se llame así -dijo Hermione emocionada.

-James Potter -susurró el mago con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando a esa criaturita increíble, sin poder creer que era suya.

El bebito movía las piernitas y las manitos tiernamente, y cuando tomó con fuerza el dedo de su papá, Harry se sorprendió.

-Parece que no quiere soltarte -dijo Hermione divertida.

Harry rio mas feliz que nunca.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

-¿Se puede? -preguntó una voz que hizo que Harry y Hermione voltearan rápidamente.

Ron estaba allí asomándose dudoso.

-Ron -dijo Harry sin poder creerlo.

El chico entró a la sala y cuando sus ojos se posaron en el bebito recien nacido no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó acercándose.

-James -contestó Hermione sintiendo las lágrimas caer nuevamente, ver a Ron allí la hacía demasiado feliz.

-¿Puedo...?

-S-si -contestó Harry todavía en trance. Le dio el bultito celeste a Ron.

El pelirrojo miró al bebé con una sonrisa.

-Es igual a ti Harry -soltó Ron.

-Gracias por venir -dijo Harry, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, estaba demasiado emocionado y al hablar aún mas.

-Son mis amigos -murmuró Ron con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias -dijo Hermione.

-¡A ver a ver! -se escuchó una voz alegre desde afuera.

-¡No puede pasar tanta gente señor! -exclamó la enfermera.

-Puff, puras patrañas, ¿acaso no sabe quien soy? Luché contra el elegido en la batalla de Hogwarts, si no fuera por mí usted tal vez no estaría aquí -dijo George entrando a la habitación.

-George -dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Hola, hola -dijo con una sonrisa -, siento no haber pasado antes, la cosa me sorprendió la verdad... y luego me fui de viaje con Angelina, y ¿pueden creer que está embarazada? ¡Seré papá!

-¡Eso es genial George! -exclamó Hermione.

El pelirrojo sonrió y se acercó al bebé.

-Dámelo Ron, necesito practicar.

-Con cuidado George -dijo su hermano dándole el bebé delicadamente.

-Es igual a Harry -dijo George con unas par de lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué? Joder, a veces también George Weasley se emociona.

En ese momento, Neville, Luna, Seamus, la profesora Mcgonagall y Hagrid entraron en la habitación y luego de unos minutos una bruja muy bonita también entró, y cuando saludó con un beso en los labios a Ron, todos supieron que su amigo ya tenía nueva pareja y para la alegría de todos, Ron se veía muy feliz junto a ella.

Harry y Hermione ya no se sintieron mas solos, todos sus seres queridos estaban allí, y a medida que las horas pasaron, hasta el resto de la familia Weasley se presentó al hospital.

Y cuando James abrió sus grandes ojos, Harry y Hermione miraron deleitados a su elegidito: James Potter tenía los mismos ojos que Harry, que Lily, unos ojos tan verdes y brillantes que convencerían a cualquiera.

-¿Crees qué se meterá en problemas como nosotros? -preguntó Hermione en la sala por la noche, mientras James dormía en sus brazos.

Harry estaba sentado en una silla junto a su cama, todavía embelesado por ese niño.

El mago sonrió.

-Creo que sí, y algo me dice que será aún peor, tal vez como mi padre.

Ambos rieron.

-Es un Potter después de todo -coincidió la chica divertida. Hermione se levantó y dejó al bebé en una cuna. La chica volvió a recostarse en la cama y Harry tomó su mano dulcemente.

-Serás la mejor madre del mundo Herms -murmuró haciéndola sonreír.

-Y tu serás el mejor papi también.

Harry se acercó y besó dulcemente los labios de su chica.

-Te amo Hermione -murmuró mirándola a los ojos cariñosamente.

-Ven a la cama -dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Harry levantó una ceja.

-¡Tonto! ¡No es nada de eso! -exclamó en un susurro para no despertar al bebé.

Harry rio y saltó a la cama, colocándose al lado de Herms.

-Si nos pilla la enfermera nos mata -dijo Harry divertido.

-No puedo dormir si no estás junto a mí -murmuró la chica apoyándose en su pecho.

Harry la rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo esa agradable calidez familiar.

-¿Siempre estarás junto a mí? -murmuró la bruja.

-Siempre. Pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos. Lo prometo -dijo el chico acariciando su rostro.

-Te amo Harry Potter... -susurró la chica antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

Harry miró a su chica con dulzura, acariciando su cabello suavemente.

El camino para estar juntos había sido difícil, pero después de tantos obstáculos, y tanto tiempo, por fin podía decir que Hermione era suya, que el era de ella, y que ese pequeñín que dormía plácidamente era el hijo de ambos. Todavía le parecía un sueño, un sueño maravilloso y sabía que aquel sueño recién había comenzado, una larga vida juntos les esperaba, y eso le emocionaba.

Harry quería vivir cada momento de su vida con ella, sabía que nada lo podría hacer mas feliz que eso. Estaba seguro de que era uno de esos amores que eran _Para Siempre_, porque Hermione Granger era la razón por la que sonreía todos los días, la razón de su felicidad, de sus alegrías, de su paz, de su tranquilidad... Hermione era todo para el, en sus recuerdos mas felices siempre estaba ella.

Hermione era su todo.

Harry sonríe mientras observa a Hermione dormir, se ve tan hermosa que no puede evitar susurrar:

-Yo también te amo Hermione Granger.


	20. Epílogo

Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron este fic, que leyeron hasta el final.

Los quiero!

* * *

.

.

Hermione caminó sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella, pero la única en la que se percató fue en la de Harry, quien estaba parado al final de la pasarela con un esmoquin negro que se le veía de maravilla.

Harry la observó con el corazón acelerado, Hermione se veía hermosa con aquel vestido blanco y largo. Sonreía, le sonreía a el. Todavía le costaba asimilar que ella era suya, y que a partir de ese momento, iban a estar mas unidos que nunca.

Cuando su chica llegó a el, Harry tomó su mano con delicadeza y la miró a los ojos.

-Te ves hermosa Hermione -murmuró observando aquellos ojos brillosos que amaba tanto.

Y cuando los minutos pasaron y dijeron los correspondientes "Acepto", se dieron un gran beso, mientras todos sus familiares y amigos aplaudían emocionados.

La fiesta explotó, la música estaba a todo volumen y los invitados se movían con alegría, algunos ya descalzos por el dolor de los zapatos.

Hermione no podía dejar de reírse. El champagne ya había comenzado a hacer efecto.

Nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida. Miró a su reciente marido a los ojos, el también estaba riéndose mientras daban vueltas y vueltas en un baile extraño.

Harry miró a su esposa, verla sonreír así, mas feliz que nunca le daba una gran satisfacción. Se veía realmente hermosa en ese vestido blanco, con los mechones de cabellos salidos de su peinado por haber bailado por horas...

Harry la pegó a su cuerpo en un baile mas íntimo, los ojos marrones de su mujer se enfocaron en los suyos, en una mirada tan pasional que supo que no iban a durar mucho mas en la fiesta.

-Harry... vámonos de aquí -murmuró la chica muy cerca de su boca.

Harry asintió.

Hermione había dejado a James a cargo de sus padres solo por una noche, el pequeño solo tenía cinco años, por lo que, no podía pasar mucho tiempo lejos de sus padres.

Los dos novios salieron de la fiesta sintiendo sobre ellos las miradas curiosas.

-¿Lista? -preguntó el tomándola de la mano.

-Lista.

Ambos se tele transportaron a una pequeña cabaña.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Herms acercándose a una de las ventanas. Estaban en la playa, el mar se veía azul reflejado por la luna.

Hermione miró a Harry con una sonrisa totalmente curiosa.

-Pensé que iríamos a casa...

-¿Qué clase de esposo sería si pasáramos una noche normal en casa? -preguntó abrazándola desde atrás.

Hermione rio.

-Me ha tocado el mejor esposo del mundo -murmuró mientras Harry besaba su mejilla.

-Quiero sacarte este vestido -masculló mientras bajaba sus besos por su cuello.

-Y también un esposo pervertido.

-Yo no soy pervertido -se defendió riendo.

-Claro que sí.

Las manos de Harry se colocaron en el largo vestido de Hermione, y bajaron el cierre lentamente hasta que la prenda cayó al suelo.

Los ojos lujuriosos de Harry se posaron en la suave espalda de su esposa, quien no llevaba sostén, solo unas delicadas braguitas blancas.

Harry se pegó a ella, abrazándola desde atrás, y Hermione dejó soltar un suave gemido, amaba las manos tibias del mago, en especial cuando la acariciaba de esa forma, como si fuera la cosa mas sexy del mundo.

Desde que James había comenzado a tener miedo por la noche y se pasaba a la cama de ellos, los encuentros sexuales entre ellos habían disminuido drásticamente. Ambos estaban deseosos de saciarse y sentirse, por lo que, cada caricia tenía el doble de efecto.

Los dedos de Harry, fueron a los pechos de Hermione y juguetearon con estos suavemente, haciendo que la bruja se removiera deseosa de mas.

-Nunca me cansaré de tocarte... -susurró el chico en su oído mientras una de sus manos bajaban y se metían debajo de sus braguitas.

Herms cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Los dedos de Harry se movieron con urgencia en aquella zona, motivados por la humedad que el le provocaba.

La chica giró quedando frente a frente con el, sus manos rápidas le arrancaron la camisa con fuerza, para poder sentir su piel contra la suya.

Harry se deshizo de toda su ropa en un parpadear, y cuando sintió los pezones de su esposa contra su pecho, no pudo entender como ese simple contacto lo excitara tanto.

Hermione tomó su rostro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y lentamente se acercó, iniciando el fogoso besuqueo.

La chica se apretó contra Harry, moviendo su feminidad contra su erección. Harry gruñó y colocó sus manos en sus braguitas.

-Sácate esto -le ordenó.

-No, te haré sufrir un poco mas -murmuró ella volviéndolo a besar sin dejar de lado aquellos movimientos que volverían loco a cualquier hombre en la tierra.

Poco tiempo después, ambos estaban en la habitación, en la cama, Hermione sobre el, dominando la situación, deleitándose con los jadeos constantes de Harry, quien la miraba con tanto deseo como en la primera vez. La bruja siguió moviéndose a pesar de las quejas de su esposo, mordisqueando sus labios, lamiéndolos suavemente, mientras sus falsas embestidas lo hacían poner mas duro.

-Hermione... basta -gruñó el chico rodando hasta quedar sobre ella.

Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Harry le sacó las braguitas rápidamente y se colocó entre sus piernas sintiendo esa presión incómoda que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

Hacía tanto que no podían hacer el amor en paz como ambos tanto querían, por lo que, Harry no lo pudo soportar mucho y la penetró con fuerza, mientras Hermione se aferraba a la sabana inmersa en un placer delirante.

-Muévete Harry -le pidió ella.

Harry comenzó a moverse como tanto quería, sus embestidas cada vez fueron mas rápidas y con mas fuerza, mirándola con deleite, viendo como se movía debajo de el, como sus pezones se hinchaban, como gemía con esos labios entre abiertos...

Hermione estaba tan mojada, la sensación era gloriosa, la mente de Harry divagó siendo solo capaz de sentir, eliminando cualquier pensamiento coherente de su cabeza.

Hermione enredó a Harry con sus piernas mientras este volvía a besarla en la boca con fervor. Las manos del mago se colocaron en el trasero de la chica para penetrarla mas profundamente, provocando gemidos mas intensos de parte de ella.

Hermione no tardó mucho en liberarse, Harry la observó totalmente sumergido en ella, observó su expresión sexy, su suspiro aliviado, su cabello despeinado y eso fue suficiente para dejarse colapsar el también.

Ambos cayeron en la cama jadeantes. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron comenzaron a reír, sin tener ninguna razón, simplemente estaban demasiado felices.

-Te extrañaba -murmuró Hermione llevando una mano a la mejilla de Harry, este sonrió -Hoy fue un día maravilloso... te amo tanto... -suspiró.

-¿Te gustó?

-Me encantó.

-Compré esta casa para que podamos tener un tiempo a solas aunque sea una vez a la semana... -dijo pícaro, disfrutando de la expresión atónita de Herms.

-¿Compraste esta cabaña?

-Si...

-No lo puedo creer Harry, ¡debe haber salido una fortuna!

-No fue para tanto, nos merecemos esto.

Hermione sonrió.

-¿Una vez a la semana quieres venir aquí? -preguntó dudosa -¿y James?

-Ya hablé con George, el también quiere tiempo con Angelina a solas, asique quedamos en que el fin de semana nos turnaremos, el pequeño Fred vendrá a casa los viernes a la noche, y James irá a dormir a la casa de Fred los sábados por la noche.

-¿Crees que James esté a gusto?

Harry rio.

-Claro que si, ¿todavía no has visto como se comportan Fred y James cuando están juntos? Realmente me da miedo lo que podrían llegar a hacer en Hogwarts.

Hermione rio.

-Por Merlín, estoy segura que James se meterá en muchos problemas. Dime que escondiste bien la capa y el mapa del merodeador Harry.

-Están en un lugar seguro, lo prometo -dijo con una sonrisa atrayendo a su esposa divertido.

-Eso espero Potter, porque si James llega a encontrar el mapa de su abuelo te mataré, ¿entendiste?

-Si, si, si.

Años después...

-¡James! -gritó una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y despeinado mientras perseguía a su hermano en el jardín inútilmente -¡Dame mi muñeca!

James observó la muñeca con una mueca.

-Creo que la usaré para un experimento -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡No! ¡Mami!

Hermione levantó la mirada de su preciado libro y fulminó a James con la mirada.

Harry miró a su esposa con una sonrisa, amaba verla enojada.

-¡James Potter! -gritó -¡Devuélvele la muñeca a tu hermana!

James suspiró y le entregó la muñeca a su hermana.

-Estoy aburrido... -se quejó.

-En tres días entrarás a Hogwarts James, asique tranquilízate -dijo su padre observando un diario.

-¡No puedo esperar tanto! ¡¿Por qué no empieza antes?!

Harry sonrió. Entendía perfectamente esas ansias por experimentar Hogwarts.

-Falta poco hijo, todo a su tiempo...

-Yo también quiero ir a Hogwarts -se quejó la pequeña Lily con los brazos cruzados.

-A ti te faltan cinco años todavía -dijo James con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Papi yo quiero empezar ahora!

-No se puede hija, eres muy pequeña -dijo su padre con ternura.

-¡No soy pequeña!

Harry dejó el diario y se levantó, caminó hasta su dulce hija y la tomó entre sus brazos, la levantó y la lanzó al aire haciéndola reír a carcajadas.

-Eres la pequeñita de tu padre, ¿entendiste? -le preguntó con una sonrisa.

James miraba la escena como si fuera ridícula. Harry dejó a Lily en el suelo y tomó a James para jugar de la misma manera, al principio su hijo se quejó diciendo que era mayor para esas tonterías, pero no tardó mucho en inundar el aire con su risa.

Hermione miraba la escena conmovida, sintiendo que tenía la mejor familia del mundo.

No podía pedir mas. Tenía todo.

-¡Los Weasley han llegado! -se escuchó la voz alegre de Ron desde afuera.

Harry caminó con una sonrisa hacia la reja, y le abrió a sus amigos.

Ron y su esposa entraron, seguidos por sus tres hijos, Thomas, Margaret y Dave; y luego George y Angelina con su hijo Fred.

Los niños mas pequeños rápidamente se reunieron y comenzaron a jugar. Por su parte, Fred y James comenzaron a conversar, y por un momento se perdieron de vista.

Hermione y Harry colocaron una mesa en el jardín con mucha comida. Los Weasley se sentaron junto a los pequeños y comenzaron a disfrutar las delicias preparadas por el matrimonio.

Hermione abrazó a Harry, mientras veía a la familia conversar animadamente, había un gran bullicio, griterío, risas, el almuerzo era un desorden, pero eso no le importaba, Hermione sonrió apoyando su mejilla en el pecho de su esposo.

-Soy demasiado feliz...

Harry sonrió.

-Yo también... hemos formado una gran familia, ¿no te parece?

Hermione rio, y luego le dio un corto beso en los labios. Al mirar otra vez hacia la mesa, se dio cuenta de dos ausencias.

-Harry... ¿has visto a James y a Fred?

-No...

-¿Dónde se habrán metido ahora estos dos?

-¡Te digo que es verdad! -exclamó James perdiendo la paciencia mientras Fred lo seguía por las escaleras -Ya lo verás.

Fred y James entraron a la oficina de Harry, el niño buscó una llave que estaba escondida debajo de una planta y abrió el cajón del escritorio de su padre.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije -dijo James triunfante.

En el viejo cajón se veía un viejo pergamino y la capa de invisibilidad.

James tomó la varita de su padre y dijo con una gran sonrisa:

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.


End file.
